


I'll Be Strong Like You.

by SmolKittyYura



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Shorter Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Ash Lynx, Bottom Okumura Eiji, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Okumura Eiji, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shorter Wong Lives, Top Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKittyYura/pseuds/SmolKittyYura
Summary: Eiji keeps the fact he's an omega a secret from Ash, but after being kidnapped and taken to Dino's, he finds out.Ash fights to protect Eiji and despite what he says, he can't let the omega go. After escaping Golzine, Eiji holds on to a new secret and he knows telling Ash can only do more harm than good. How will things progress and what will happen as the two's bond strengthens?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 47
Kudos: 601





	1. Chapter 1 - Secrets

Ash looked up to Dino in his booth. He watched one of his men whisper something in his ear, before the don stood and said, “It looks like our customers will be delayed until tomorrow, but don’t worry, my boy, there will still be a show.” Golzine had a look in his eyes that sent fear into Ash’s. He knew that look. That was the look of pure evil. The look of violent lust. Of course the bastard would want make a show of him in that way in front of Max. In front of Ibe. The Lynx was only grateful Eiji wouldn't be there to witness it. However, that relief was short lived. “Bring me the Japanese rabbit and tell Arthur to break him in. I want to see him break him in.” Dino ordered and his men left to do so.

The beta’s jade eyes widened and he felt the blood drain from his face. “Don’t you fucking dare! Don’t touch him!” Ash screamed and then looked over at Ibe, who gave him a pleading look. The blonde nodded and looked up at Dino again. “If you want to fuck someone, then fuck me! But please… leave Eiji out of it.” He begged.

Golzine looked down at the blonde with a satisfied smirk. “I quite like hearing you beg. I want to hear you beg more, Ash. I want to hear you beg for the rabbit.” He told with a look that told Ash, no matter how much he begged, it wasn’t going to change a thing. But maybe they’d go easier on him.

After about ten minutes, Eiji was dragged into the room and thrown on the ground at Ash’s feet. He lifted his head to look at Ash and for a moment he was relieved to see he was unharmed. “Ash!” He exclaimed, before Arthur grabbed Eiji by the scruff of the grey button up shirt he was wearing.

The blonde alpha then leaned into the Japanese boy’s neck and sniffed. “Oh, Ash. You’ve been holding out on, Papa Dino. How naughty of you.” Arthur sang and Golzine stood with peaked interest as he continued, “You should've told us you had an _omega_ with you.” Arthur then proceeded to run his rough tongue from Eiji’s scent glands in his neck and up the side of his face. “Delicious.” He purred as he took pleasure in Eiji’s evident discomfort.

Aslan looked horrified at what Arthur had just said and even more so when he ran his disgusting tongue over his friend. Eiji’s an omega? But how? He was certain he was a beta like him, otherwise he wouldn't of kept him around as long as he did. How did Shorter not even pick up on it? He gave the Japanese boy a questioning look and then looked back at Ibe. Of course he knew. How could he not say anything?!

Arthur was already snaking his blade up Eiji’s shirt as he cut it open, when Dino barked, “Stop!” Ash looked almost hopeful for a moment, until he heard the bastard's next command. “Take him back to my chambers. A virgin omega is a rarity indeed and he’s mine for the taking. Make sure he’s ready for me in twenty minutes.” With that Dino left.

Arthur threw Eiji to the floor again and looked at the men who brought him in. “You heard, Papa. Take him away.” The alpha ordered and the men pulled the Japanese boy up as they dragged him away.

Eiji fought and cried, reaching out for Ash who in turn tried to fight his restraints. “Ash! Ash!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, but of course it made no difference as he was dragged through the doors.

“Eiji! It’ll be okay! I’ll save you, I promise!” The Lynx called after him as he disappeared through the doors. He had to save him. He had to find a way out. He couldn't let Dino break him, he couldn't let him be raped. Fuck. He knew Dino. He knew the alpha bastard was gonna try and claim him. Ash had rarely seen Golzine manage to get his hands on an omega. Most of the boys he picked up were too young to present and most turned out to be betas anyway. Although it didn’t matter. Dino had drugs that could create heat like symptoms. He had to get to Eiji before he forced him into a heat. Ash knew all too well how it felt. It was hell and he didn’t know how omegas survived it.

“You shouldn't make promises you can’t keep.” Arthur mocked with a satisfied grin. “That boy is going to experience the same hell you did. He might even get pregnant. Just imagine. You’d get a little brother or sister.” He sang and licked his lips. “Or perhaps if I’d kept my mouth shut, I could've had him. Filled him up with my pups. Oh well. I’ll be back later with him, so you can witness my turn with him. That is if Papa Dino hasn’t already claimed him by then. See ya.” Arthur waved and left.

The moment Arthur was gone, Ash shot Ibe a glare. “Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?! He should of said he was an omega! Or least of all you, Ibe! Do you know how much danger he’s in because of me?!” He yelled, through scared tears. “How could you be so-“

“Enough, Ash!” Max cut him off. “Yelling at Ibe isn’t going to change anything. I agree that he shouldn't of kept it. I agree, Eiji should've told you, but he didn’t and I’m sure he had his reasons.” The older man reasoned in his friend's defense.

Ibe nodded and said, “I’m sorry, Ash. I truly am. I tried to get him to tell you, but he was afraid how you’d react. He knew you’d send him right back to Japan. He wanted to be by your side and he didn’t want that to effect anything.”

The blonde sighed in defeat. “Of course I’d send him back. It’s not safe with me. He’s not safe with me and now…” Ash trailed off as his voice cracked and his head slumped. Then as suddenly as he’d given up, he lifted his head with fire in his eyes. “No! I won’t give up. I’ll keep my promise. I will save him. I promise. I’ll save him and then he’s going back to Japan.” He vowed.

* * *

Eiji was once again thrown to the floor, but this time back in Dino Golzine's bed chambers. The moment he hit the soft, crimson carpet, he scurried backwards away from the goons until he hit a wall. He didn’t want this. He knew what happened to unclaimed omegas. He’d heard stories. It was statistical that an omega would be raped at least once in their life, but that didn’t make it better. Eiji had been lucky. He was easily able to keep his pheromones under control and hidden with colognes created to mask pheromones. It also helped that he was able to suppress his heats, because he had been lucky enough to find suppressants that worked. Unfortunately, his cologne had worn off, thus making his pheromones known. To Arthur at least. He was grateful it hadn’t worn off when he was tied to Dino’s bed, not that it mattered now anyway. At least he hadn’t injected Shorter with the Banana Fish drug yet. There was still time for Ash to save Shorter, but there was no way he’d be able to save Eiji in time. His fate was sealed.

“I don’t know where you’re trying to go, omega nip, but Papa told us to get you ready. So don’t fucking dare make this difficult. Papa Dino likes his rarer pets unharmed. If you cooperate, he might even be gentle.” One of the men sneered as he approached the Japanese boy and pulled him up by his hair, before he violently threw him on the bed. He then climbed on top of Eiji so he couldn't move. “Restrain his wrists, then I’ll strip him.” The large alpha goon ordered, with a grin that made Eiji’s skin crawl.

The other two did as ordered and tightly tied his wrists to the bed frame again as the man on top of the small omega ripped his shirt completely off. Afterwards he climbed off the boy so he could remove his pants, but Eiji kicked and fought. “Grab his legs!” The alpha goon barked as the other two grabbed a leg each to stop Eiji from kicking more. Once he couldn't fight anymore, he got out a knife and brought it to the button of the boy’s pants, he easily ripped it off with a flick of his wrist.

Eiji shut his eyes tight as he felt the man yank his pants and underwear down, with what can only be described as an animalistic strength. He didn’t need to see. He could already feel that there wasn’t an inch of fabric left on his delicate body. He was completely exposed and on show for the men that surrounded him, and he was too afraid to dare open his eyes to see the looks on their faces. He prayed Ash would come to save him. He prayed to whoever would listen. He didn’t want what was gonna happen, but Ash had done it. That thought made his heart hurt. Ash had been through it and probably worse. He’d been through it so many times, it was a miracle he hadn’t gone insane.

“Don’t worry, nip.” _There was that name horrible again._ “Papa Dino will be along to warm you up very soon. It’s such a shame too. Don’t get many omegas here and exotic ones at that. Maybe if I behave well, I’ll get a turn with you later.” The man laughed. It wasn’t even a threat. Eiji knew if given permission he’d be back. With that thought in the omega’s mind, the three men left and Eiji heard the door click. He was trapped.

Eiji felt a chill against his olive skin. They hadn’t even bothered to at least throw a blanket over him. He would've been embarrassed if he wasn’t so terrified. He should've said something sooner to Ash. He knew that now. He should've told him about his secondary gender, but he was too afraid of losing him. In a matter of weeks he’d grown to deeply care for the Lynx. He’d begun to _bond_ with him. Only now did he realize how selfish that was. He put himself, Ibe, Ash and everyone in danger. “I’m so sorry, Ash. Please forgive me.” He choked out as fearful tears ran down his cheeks.

Within minutes, the door opened again and Eiji’s eyes shut tight. He knew who it was. He could smell him. Dino smelled vulgar, like the stench of cigars and alcohol that’s crusted and moldy. “Now, you can either make this easy and it will hurt a lot less if you do or we can do this the hard way. If you make it difficult and fight me, I won’t hesitate to break every bone in your body and don’t think I’ll give you an out by killing you.” The alpha don explained sternly. Once again, Eiji knew none of what he’d said was a threat. He’d do it. He’d have him in agony. More than what was about to happen to him. Golzine was in no way merciful.

The Japanese omega simply gulped and nodded. Ash was going to find a way out and he knew when he did, he’d come for him. So Eiji was going to make sure he’d be able to move so as not to be any more of a hindrance to Lynx than he already was.

“Good boy.” Dino praised as he approached the bed.

The praise made Eiji want to be sick, but he swallowed down the urge. He was going to be strong. Strong like Ash. Eiji only had to behave and Ash would soon save him. Ash was gonna save him. _I’ll be strong like you._ He vowed.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Truth I'll Never Tell

He tried not to fight it. He tried not to cry and scream. Eiji tried to be strong like Ash, but Golzine's filthy hands were all over him, and his mouth. Holy shit, his mouth was worse. Like soggy sand paper that was marking his soft skin. Unfortunately, his screaming and crying only seemed to turn Dino on even more. Of course it did. The sick fuck had been the same with Ash when he was just a small child, and the same to countless other boys. “Ash.. Ash…” The omega cried. He knew it was wasted breath, but calling out for the blonde brought him some comfort. But then… “Aaaaahh! Aaah! H-hurts!” He screamed in agony as Dino bit into his collarbone with such force, he drew blood.

Dino lifted his head and wiped Eiji’s blood off his lips. “Do you want me to bring Ash in here too? Or better yet, we can move this back to my show room. So Ash and you’re other friends can see how much of a slut their omega friend really is?” He threatened the boy with that predatory gaze.

The Japanese omega immediately shook his head with wide eyes. He couldn't let Ash see. He couldn't let anyone else see. Especially Ash.

Golzine wrapped his fat hand around Eiji’s dainty neck and growled, “What was that? I can’t hear you boy.”

Eiji felt new tears build up in his doe eyes as Dino choked him and a new wave of fear to accompany them. He couldn't breathe. He was seeing spots. He felt like he was going to pass out and he probably was, but he couldn't. He had to be conscious when Ash came. The only thing that gave him hope in it all was that Ash would come to save him. He’d promised. “Y-yes, Papa Dino.” He choked out and when the alpha don released his neck, he coughed as he tried to take in as much oxygen as he could.

Once he was satisfied with the omega’s answer, Golzine moved up to Eiji’s head as he stroked his thick, throbbing cock. He was definitely an alpha. “Open.” He commanded.

Eiji knew exactly where this was going and he didn’t want it. So he defiantly shook his head. His defiance was met with Dino leaning into his cuffed wrists and a little up his left, he bit down with the same force he did with Eiji’s collarbone. Once again he screamed out in agony as fresh hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He could feel blood run down his wrist from the wound.

“This is your last chance, nip, or we’ll continue this in front of Ash and the other two.” Dino threatened and then repeated, “Open.”

The omega’s bottom lip quivered. He didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want Max, Ibe or Ash to watch. So he obediently opened his mouth wide and within barely a second of him opening it, Dino shoved himself inside Eiji’s mouth.

“Bite me and I’ll bite you back.” The alpha warned and began thrusting his hips.

Eiji felt like he was going to throw up. Dino tasted vile and he kept hitting the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex. However, he knew better than to throw up on him. That would probably result in another bite and he didn’t think he could take much more blood loss.

“That’s a good little omega slut.” Golzine praised through his pig like grunts and within seconds of saying it, he came down Eiji’s throat.

The moment the man pulled out of his mouth, Eiji retched over the edge of the bed and threw up Dino’s cum. There was no way he’d keep it down. He half expected to get another bite for doing so, but instead Dino moved down again and lifted his hips up.

The alpha once again growled, “Boy! What good is an omega that won’t get wet!” He was angry, to say the least that Eiji wasn’t even wet in the slightest. How could he be? Golzine was the most unattractive man since Voldemort. Even with a nose, Dino still lost to him.

Eiji knew another bite was coming, but what he didn’t expect was where. Dino grabbed on tightly to one of the Asian boy’s thighs and bit the inside, closely followed by blood and cries.

“If you won’t get wet for me, then you’ll cum for me. You’ll masturbate for me.” He commanded.

Eiji looked away as silent tears rolled over the bridge of his nose, only to fall onto the pillow beneath his head. “I don’t w-want to-“ He choked out. Then just as suddenly as last time, he felt teeth sink into the skin of his hip and he could feel the blood run out of the bite. Eiji screamed in agony once again and reluctantly agreed. “I’m s-sorry, Papa Dino. I’ll c-cum-“ He whimpered, his voice hoarse from screaming. The omega was disgusted with himself and he had no idea how on earth he was meant to even get it up.

Golzine sat up and freed one of Eiji’s wrists from the restraints, before he wrapped a hand around his own length, stroking it as he watched the young omega.

Eiji shut his eyes and brought his free hand down to stroke his own cock. Of course he had masturbated before. Not very often, but he had. This was different though. He just couldn't get hard. He was too aware of Dino. Everything about the alpha repulsed him and he was still bleeding from his collarbone, wrist, thigh and hip too. He hurt all over and he hadn’t even been penetrated yet. The bastard was dragging it out. Eiji just wanted it to he over and done with, but no. Golzine wanted to humiliate Eiji and make him feel even more disgusting and worthless than he already did.

Not wanting to be bitten again, Eiji did the only thing he could and he _hated_ himself for it. He thought of someone he cared deeply about and who cared about him in return. He thought about the person he had started to bond with. Eiji thought of Ash. He imagined the hand around his little omega dick was Ash’s and that the Lynx was the one who had left marks all over his body. Love marks. Sure enough, he was able to get hard. The Japanese male could almost hear the beautiful blonde whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he got him off. While also silently praying Ash would forgive him.

_Eiji could see the beta hovering above him. His jade eyes stared at him with absolute love and in awe. “You’re so beautiful, Eiji. I want you to be my omega.” Ash said and Eiji looked at him with tears in his eyes, and a warmth in his heart. Words he’d longed to hear. Words filled with love and tenderness. It didn’t matter that Ash was a beta. Eiji was still falling hard for Ash. “I’m all yours, Aslan.” Eiji returned and Ash leaned in to kiss him. The omega’s heart fluttered and he couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks. Then the blonde removed Eiji’s hand that was jerking him off and replaced it with his own. “Let me.” He insisted and the Japanese boy happily obliged as he quickly became a moaning mess underneath the Lynx’s touch. He quietly moaned Ash’s name as the beta pumped his cock…_

Within minutes, Eiji came and it took all of his strength not to moan his friend's name aloud as he did. He was crushed when he opened his deep brown eyes to see that his imagination had been just that and that he was still in that room of hell with the devil himself. And to his utter horror, not only did he cum, but the thought of the beta made him wet as well.

“There it is. Good boy.” Dino praised him as he came as well on the boy’s torso. “Your moans were just beautiful.” Eiji wanted to throw up. He was disgusted and wanted to curl into himself, but the alpha of course wouldn't let him. The only reason he wanted the omega wet was for his own pleasure. It had nothing to do with Eiji and that was only confirmed when his legs were ripped open, and flipped roughly onto his stomach, before Dino violently slammed his fat cock inside him. How was he hard again already?! Or had it even gone down? Was that what an alpha rut was like?

Eiji cried out at the top of his lungs from the pain that surged through his entire body. There was no preparation. No easing into it. It was raw and it hurt. It hurt more than he could imagine. More than any pain he had ever experienced. He’d happily be shot through the heart than have to go through the pain he was in again. Dino was big and fat. It matched the rest of his proportions. He was an alpha after all, so it shouldn't of been a surprise. The stretch was agony. Eiji felt like he was being ripped apart as Golzine immediately began to thrust violently inside him. Tears poured out of Eiji’s eyes and he screamed and cried for him to stop. But Dino was in no way merciful.

Dino grunted like the pig he was with every careless thrust as he opened the Japanese boy up more and more. “You’re so tight.” He groaned in pleasure. The alpha’s rough movements caused the rope tie around his other wrist to dig into his delicate skin and it made the bite there sting even more. Eiji didn’t know what pain to focus on. It all hurt and he hurt so much that his vision began to darken. He was on the verge of passing out from the pain.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, he felt something hot and wet fill his insides. The bastard had cum inside him, but it was fine. He wasn’t in heat. He couldn't get pregnant. At least that’s what he prayed for. Even if he did, after the trauma he had just been put through, it wouldn't survive anyway. Eiji wasn’t even sure if he was going to survive.

When Dino pulled out, Eiji could feel an array of fluids spill out of his hole. He shivered when he felt cold air hit his torn and aching hole. All fight had left him. Even when Golzine was fucking him raw, he couldn't fight. He wasn’t strong enough to fight.

“I’d love to go another round, but I’m afraid I must leave to go attend to some business. I will return. So don’t get too comfortable and clean yourself up. I’ll be back to play with you some more, pet.” Golzine informed with that leering, disgusting look on his face and skin crawling grin to match.

Eiji didn’t even register that he was being spoken to until he heard the door click shut again. He lazily turned his head to look at the door. Once again he was trapped and left to wait. All he could do way lay still. Like a broken doll. More specifically a broken _toy_. He couldn't find the strength to move. He couldn't find the strength to untie his other wrist. His collarbone, wrist, thigh and hip ached, but his hole hurt the most.

So he untied his other wrist with his free hand and sat up with a painful cry. His hole hurt so much and it was leaking a concoction of fluids. The Japanese omega brought his hand down to check and when it came back up, there was blood and a lot of it. He knew Golzine had ripped something inside of him and he expected to be bleeding, but not so much. There was also cum on his hand and a hint of slick. Once Dino had slammed into him, any arousal died along with a part of himself.

Eiji slowly got up and looked around the room. With it being Dino’s personal chambers, there was a bathroom. So he carefully made his way over to it, before he grabbed the shower head and turned it on. After the water had heated up, he stepped in and held the head all over his body to wash off all the blood from the bite marks. He cried in pain, the warm water stung the open wounds. It hurt and he had nothing to patch it up with. All he could do was clean them. At least that was something.

Ash would be coming to get him. He had to be ready. He couldn't let Ash know. It would crush him. No, he wouldn't find out. He could be strong. He would be strong. And yet, he couldn't help the dull pain both outside and inside himself. The slight fear that maybe Ash wouldn't come for him. That he couldn't come for him. “Please, Ash. Don’t leave me here.” Eiji whimpered through fresh tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee Yut-Lung had hung around and was eavesdropping when it came out that the Japanese boy was an omega. Driven by pure curiosity, he followed Eiji back to Golzine's bed chambers. He had heard everything. All of Eiji’s screaming and crying, but he couldn't do anything to save him. Correction, he didn’t want to do anything. He wanted the boy to experience the same pain and agony. The Chinese man hated the Okumura boy. His life had been so happy and misery free. It wasn’t fair. Despite not wanting to help Eiji, he did want to meddle. Yut-Lung loved chaos and he wanted to help Ash. He wanted to help Ash hurt, fight and grow stronger so that some day soon he could fight the Lynx, and die.

With that goal in mind, the Chinese beta set off down the halls of Golzine's mansion once again, back down to that God forsaken room. Just as he was raised, he was quite and careful. Not one step did he make a peep. He easily slipped past Dino’s men and when he got to the room, he took in his surroundings. The other Japanese reporter and his friend were asleep, and Ash’s head hung low. Was he asleep? If he was, it wasn’t for long.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ash scoffed in a low and cracked voice. He figured Yut-Lung was there to rub it in his face that he was running around free. While he was stuck and unable to rescue Eiji from being raped.

The Chinese crossed his arms and looked at the blonde Lynx. “It doesn’t matter why I’m here.” He answered and slipped a key into Ash’s jacket pocket. “Golzine is leaving. Wait an hour. Then you can save your precious rabbit.” He explained and left, headed towards the lab where he hid and waited for the chaos to to begin. He had his more ideas to feed the revenge hungry Lynx.

* * *

Ash swung as hard as he could. The cuffs dug into his wrists, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was rescuing Shorter and Eiji. Perhaps he wasn’t too late. He prayed he wasn’t too late. Despite his desperation to save his friends, he waited the hour as Lee Yut-Lung suggested. He was smart enough to know they stood a better chance of escaping that way.

The racket woke both Max and Ibe. “Someone's awake.” Max stated and furrowed his brows. “Ash? What are you trying to do?” He questioned and looked at Ibe as though he knew, but the Japanese man just shrugged.

Ash didn’t answer. Instead, he continued to swing until he was able to swing himself up onto the rusty beam above. He fished the key Yut-Lung left out of his pocket and unlocked his cuffs.

The other two both gasped in unison and looked at each other, then back at Ash, before Max asked, “But how?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The blonde beta answered as he jumped down and freed the older two, before he lead the way out of the room. “This way and stay quiet.” Ash instructed as he lead them to the armory. He then typed in the pass code and the door opened.

“Weapons!” Max exclaimed with a boyish grin.

“Keep it down.” Ash scolded quietly and stepped inside, immediately beginning to load up on weapons. The blonde handed Max an extra gun. “You two go find Shorter and give that to him. He’ll help you get out. I’m going after Eiji.” He explained.

Ibe immediately chimed in with, “Let me come with you.” He was desperate to know if his dear omega friend was okay.

Ash was going to scold him too, but instead he shook his head and sighed, “No. I can’t protect both you.”

Max nodded in agreement. “Ash is right. He’ll find Eiji and keep him safe.” He assured the Japanese beta and he agreed.

“Alright. I’ll go ahead and clear the way.” The Lynx announced and set a bomb in the armory to draw the attention of Dino’s goons. The three then rushed down the to the very end of the hall just as the bomb went off.

Immediately men ran towards the source of the blast and were speaking into their walkie talkies to inform the other goons in the mansion.

As the hallway cleared, Ash lead the way along it and turned towards the staircase up. He moved along to a corner, Max and Ibe were close behind as the blonde peeped round. “Alright. I’m gonna take these guys out and run upstairs. I know where Eiji is likely being held. Once these guys are down, you two run through the foyer and down a long sterile looking corridor. You’ll know It, because it’ll start looking like a hospital. If you keep going down that way you should find a bunch of patient or rather cell rooms for Dino’s guinea pigs. Shorter should be in one of those rooms.” He explained, before he threw a grenade. It took the men out easily and Ash darted through the smoke and up the stairs. “Eiji! Eiji, where are you?! Eiji!” He called, waiting to hear the omega call back so he knew he was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much again for your support. It means a lot. I plan to update ever 1-3 weeks. Just depends what's going on irl.
> 
> This chapter was a difficult one to write, but I promise it will get better. 
> 
> Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3 - Tangled In The Great Escape

The remainder of his shower was painful to say the least. Especially when he was cleaning his torn hole. It didn’t stop bleeding, but it wasn’t what it was. Eiji didn’t know how to make the bleeding stop and there was no way he could ask Ash without having to tell him what happened. If and when he was out of that hell, he’d google it. There had to be something on the internet that could help. Although, he’d be best searching it in incognito mode. Just in case.

When he got out of the shower, he grabbed one of the white towels that were hung up and began to gently pat himself dry. Of course when he was done there was blood patches all over it, but that didn’t matter. He’d be gone soon anyway.

Eiji left the towel in a heap on the bathroom floor and went over to Dino’s drawers to see if there was any kind of clothes. To his expected disappointment there was nothing. Figured. However, his pants and boxers were more or less in good condition. With the exception of the missing button on the pants. It was still better than nothing. So he leaned down with a painful whimper as he picked them up, and put them on.

The omega’s shirt was hopelessly ripped apart, so he couldn't wear that. He was just grateful he could cover up some part of his used and broken body.

Eiji had to fight the urge to cry again, but it was no use. He in pain both physically and emotionally. He felt completely worthless. Like he wasn’t even worth saving anymore. “Stop it.” He scolded himself. “That’s wrong. Ash has been through this countless times and he’s worth saving. You still love him. None of what he has been through has tainted that. So why would you being raped effect how he sees you? Except…” Eiji trailed off and began to cry harder. “…I’m n-not Ash and I l-lied. I’m j-just an omega. A u-used omega.” He sobbed. He was just standing, with his head hung low and balling his eyes out. Damn, he hoped Ash would still save him, but he did promise.

That was the problem with being an omega. It meant he was already at the bottom of the hierarchy, but now he felt like he was even lower.

Suddenly, his head snapped up at the sound of an explosion. “Ash!” He gasped, knowing it was him. There was silence after the explosion for a few minutes, before the sound of gun fire echoed through the mansion. Eiji’s heart filled with hope as he listened. All he could do was stand and wait.

After a few more minutes, the omega heard his name being called. He heard _Ash_ call his name. “Ash! I’m in here! Ash!” He called back to let him know where he was.

Ash heard Eiji’s voice and followed it. When he reached the door he ordered, “Eiji, get under the bed!”

Any negative thoughts about himself quickly dissolved for the time being. Ash had come and the beta was all he could focus on now. “Okay!” Eiji called back and dropped to the floor. He winced at the pain all over his body when he hit the floor, but he ignored it the best he could. Once he was safely under the bed, he called, “I’m ready!”

The second he heard the omega was ready and safely under the bed, Aslan opened fire on the lock.

The door fell to the floor with a thud and Eiji got out from under the bed. He beamed as he usually did when he saw Ash and rushed over to him, and enveloped him in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” The Japanese boy sighed in relief. They both winced in pain. In the chaos of the crossfire, a few bullets had nicked the blonde. Luckily due to his own wince, Ash hadn’t noticed Eiji’s.

The Lynx pulled his smaller friend out at arms length so he could scan for injuries. His jade green eyes began to fill with tears when he saw Dino’s mark all over the omega. “Eiji… I’m so fucking sorry. If I had gotten here sooner, then maybe-“

“But you did.” Eiji began, cutting the beta off. “This is as far as he got, before he had to leave. That’s because I fought him and fought. So he bit me a few times, but that’s the worst of it.” He half lied. He did bite him when he refused the alpha don, so it wasn’t a complete lie. He had just left out a huge chunk. But how could he tell him? Ash would blame himself when it wasn’t even his fault. _“No. It’s my fault for being so weak that I got kidnapped.”_ Eiji thought to himself.

The blonde beta looked at his friend with hopeful eyes. “Really?” He asked, desperately hoping it was true. After all, Eiji had already kept one huge secret.

“Really.” The Japanese boy falsely assured, with a believable smile. Seeing Ash like that, he didn’t have the heart to tell him and luckily he seemed to buy it.

“Oh thank God. I’m so glad he didn’t- oh Eiji.” Ash let his now relieved tears fall as he pulled the Japanese omega into a hug again. This time, only Eiji winced. When Ash felt it, he let go of his friend and took off his packed vest, before he removed his dress shirt that was actually for the most part intact. “Here. It’s not much, but it’ll do until we get out of here and I’ll sew up those bites for you.” The blonde insisted as he wrapped the shirt around Eiji’s shoulders.

Eiji put his arms in the arm holes of the shirt and nodded as he watched his friend put the vest back on. It was likely packed with a range of weapons to fight. Knowing that, he held out his hand and said, “Give me a gun. I’ll protect myself.”

“There’s no need for that.” Ash replied and reloaded his gun. “One murderer is more than enough. I’ll protect you. Never leave my side.” He instructed the smaller boy.

Eiji nodded and followed Aslan out of the room. As instructed, he stayed close to the blonde and let him do the shooting as he insisted. He was so glad to be away from that room. Even if the events that took place there he’d never be able to forget.

* * *

Max and Ibe had found and released Shorter. “Shorter! It’s good to see you’re alright. We were worried there for a sec.” Max said as he handed the purple haired alpha the gun, Ash had instructed him to.

Shorter tilted his head so that his signature sun glasses slid down enough for him to look at the two beta men over the top of them. “You forget who you’re running with? Ain’t gotta worry about me. I’m strong.” He told them with a grin as he pushed his glasses back up with his index finger. The Chinese alpha’s expression then turned serious. “What about Eiji? And where’s Ash?” Shorter asked. Since he’d been locked up in a cell since he was separated from the Japanese omega, he had no idea what had gone on.

“Ash is fine.” Max said and then him, and Ibe gave each other a look and then looked back at Shorter.

Shorter looked at the two. “What? Did something happen? Is Eiji okay?! Fuck! This is all my fault. I’m so sor-“ The alpha began, but what cut off when Max suddenly pulled the Chinese man into a hug, which he melted into. After so long believing everyone would hate him for what he did, it was a relief to be shown some kindness. Even if he felt like he didn't deserve it.

“Now don’t start that. Eiji’s alive and Ash is going to get him.” Max assured him, before letting go. He figured it was best not to tell him that Eiji was taken to Dino’s room because he found out he was an omega. “None of this is your fault. I’ve no doubt you were left with no other choice. So don’t you dare be sorry.” He scolded.

After the hug, Shorter stood up straight and nodded. “Okay. If Ash is getting Eiji, then he probably wants us to escape on our own and we’ll meet up with them later.” He explained and made his gun was loaded and ready, with a click of the safety. “Let’s move out.” He ordered and lead the way back down the hall.

The trek was simple enough. Shorter took out some guys and they easily made it to the foyer. They were almost home free. However, when they were about to make for the door, they heard a bunch of men coming. So Shorter darted for a hiding spot, while Max and Ibe hid on a different side of the foyer. “Damn it.” Shorter hissed to himself. He then looked over at the two and pointed behind them. Shorter had taken in his surroundings well when he was brought in. A useful trick he picked up from Ash. He remembered there was a service entrance back the direction of where the two betas were and that would be ideal for them to escape. So he mouthed his plan as best he could.

Ibe didn’t have a clue, but Max twigged on and gave Shorter a thumbs up, before he turned to his friend. “Come on. We’re escaping through a service entrance back here.” He explained in a quite whisper.

The Japanese man nodded. “What about Shorter?” He whispered.

“He’ll be fine. He’s Shorter after all.” Max assured as he turned around and lead the way through their escape route.

When he saw the other two were gone, Shorter turned to where there was a stairway leading down. From what he could tell, the stairway lead to the garage. That theory was confirmed as he made his way down and smelled gasoline, and wax.

* * *

Ash and Eiji had made their way to the foyer, having just missed Shorter, Max and Ibe, but that was okay. Ash had some unfinished business to take care of first. “Eiji, this way and stay close.” The blonde beta repeated for the fifth time. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the omega to listen to him. He just didn’t trust Golzine's men. They’d try snatch him in a second if given the chance. He’d gotten lucky that nothing had happened to Eiji and he was going to make damn sure it stayed that way.

After the third time hearing it, Eiji knew he didn’t actually have to respond and so he didn’t. He just stayed close to the beta and followed him down a white, hospital looking hallway. He had no idea where they were going, but trusted Ash knew and if they were taking a detour, he knew he had reason to.

They reached a sterile room, which was obviously a room used for cutting into Dino’s poor, unfortunate victims. Probably where Shorter would've ended up if it weren’t for the delay and it coming out that Eiji was an omega. The way the Japanese saw it, if his pain contributed to saving Shorter in any way, then it was worth it and even more so if it saved Ash further pain. He had been through enough.

As they got to the top of the staircase, they saw a trembling Abraham Dawson who was backing up against the wall in fear. “Please don’t kill me!” He begged pathetically. “Some Chinese lady came and pricked me with a needle, and now I can’t move. Please! I’m sorry about Griffi-“

Ash didn’t even let him finish, before he emptied his gun into the man. Hearing the sack of shit dare to say his dear brother's name made him snap. When he was done, he watched as blood pooled and ran out from under him. “Don’t look, Eiji.” He told the omega as his cold jade eyes were fixed on his brother's killer.

Eiji did as he was told and turned around. Even though he had already seen, it was a lot for the foreign omega and he had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from being sick. Even if the man was unarmed, he still deserved to die. He had killed Griffin and caused so much pain with Banana Fish. He could hear muffled cries, knowing his friend was crying for his brother. The smaller male allowed Ash a few minutes, before he covered his eyes and turned to find Ash’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get out of here before Dino comes back.” He told. He wanted to allow him longer to grieve, but he didn’t want to risk Golzine coming back and capturing them.

Aslan blinked blankly and then nodded as his mind snapped back to reality. “Yea. S-sorry.” He sniffed and followed the older one back up the stairs, and down the white hall, back towards the foyer again.

When they reached the foyer, Eiji let go of Ash’s hand, which he hadn’t realized he’d still been holding and headed for the front door. Considering the blonde didn’t say anything about it or let go of his hand first, told him it was okay.

“No. We’re not going that way.” Ash said and lead the way down a stairway. He reloaded his gun as he did.

Eiji was confused, but went with it and followed his young American friend down the stairs. When they entered the garage and he saw the cars, he understood.

“Ash!” Shorter called when he saw the blonde and he felt even more relief when he saw Eiji too. “Eiji! I’m so glad you’re both okay.” He exclaimed and the Chinese alpha was about to hug them, but he stopped himself and instead, he dropped to his knees. “Ash, Eiji, I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, but I’m so sorry.” He begged, with tears pouring down his cheeks. What made him feel worse, was that he could smell Eiji’s dull scent and he knew something terrible must’ve happened to him, and it was all his fault. Of course Shorter had always known Eiji was an omega. He could always smell his usually sweet scent, which only seemed to get stronger when he was around Ash. The alpha never said anything though, figuring he would tell him in his own time. Besides, Shorter had planned to protect Eiji, but he never thought he’d have no choice, but to put him in harms way.

Ash smiled softly at his dear friend and got down to his level, wrapping his arms around him. “Come on. None of this was your fault. I know Yut-Lung threatened Nadia. I’m sorry for not realizing it was a trap.” He assured Shorter. He didn’t blame him for any of it.

Shorter desperately wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. “I tried to protect him. I really did.” He began and then lifted his head to look at the Japanese boy. “Eiji, I’m so sorry. Because of me, Dino ra-“

“But he didn’t!” The omega interrupted a little too quickly. He then took a deep breath and put on his best smile as he knelt down beside them. “I mean, he tried, but then he got called on business. So I’m fine.” He lied, but he knew better than to think he could lie to Shorter. Of course he could smell Golzine on him and the dullness in his scent. Which was why it surprised him even more that he seemed to go along with it.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Shorter smiled and stood up with the blonde, wiping his eyes. “God, I’m so glad you’re both okay. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened to either of you.”

“I swear to fuck, if you don’t stop that right this second Shorter, I’m going to shoot you in the ass.” Aslan grumbled grumpily as his low blood pressure was finally catching up to him. More than that he had forgiven his friend and as far as he knew, nothing too drastic had happened to Eiji.

The alpha raised his hands and laughed nervously. “Alright. Alright. Sorry. Just don’t take your grumpiness out on my perfect ass.” He pleaded arrogantly in true Shorter style.

The comment earned him an eye roll from Ash and a hint of a smile. “Anyway. Let’s get out of here.” He insisted headed got the red car Dino had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. Since he didn’t have the key for it, he hot wired it and with ease. As the engine rumbled to life, he got in the driver's seat. “Well, get in.” He said to the other two.

Eiji put a foot forward in motion to get in the car, when Shorter put a friendly hand on his shoulder. The omega flinched slightly under his touch. Even though he knew Shorter would never hurt him, he was still a little scared because he was an alpha and he didn’t have the most trust in alphas anymore.

Shorter didn’t miss Eiji’s flinch and frowned a little. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he didn’t want his omega friend to fear him. He removed his hand from his shoulder and said, “Actually, I thought it might be safer if we split up. If you go on ahead, I can take Eiji in a different car.”

Aslan raised a blonde eyebrow at the suggestion and nodded. “Alright, but kidnap him again and I’ll do more than shoot you in the ass.” He warned.

The purple haired man nodded with a sigh. “I won’t. I promise. We’ll see you soon.” He assured.

The Lynx closed the car door and rolled down the window to poke his head out. “Be safe. Both of you.” He told. Both Shorter and Eiji meant the world to him and he didn’t think he could take losing either of them. With that, he drove up to the garage door, opened it and drove off into Manhattan.

The moment Ash was gone, Shorter turned to Eiji with a sad look on his face. “Why did you lie? Why say your fine, when Dino raped you? Why would you hide that from him?” He knew it was probably best not to question the older boy, but he wanted to understand.

Eiji looked down at his feet and shook his head. “Because he didn’t. He didn’t get that far-“

“Stop lying. Eiji, I know. I can smell you. I can smell _him_ on you. You may be able to fool Ash, but you can’t fool me.” He scolded gently and pulled the small omega into a hug.

At first, Eiji tensed up when Shorter hugged him, but after a few moments, he hugged him back and burst into tears. “I kn-know. I’m s-sorry, but how can I t-tell him? He’ll blame himself. I w-want to protect him.” He cried, emitting painful sobs and he trembled as his alpha friend held him. He was torn in every which way and he didn’t know what do to. He wanted to tell Ash the truth, but he couldn't bare to break his heart. He wanted to be able to trust Shorter and not flinch at every contact from him because he was an alpha, but he also knew that wasn’t his fault and it was going to take work.

Shorter's heart clenched when Eiji tensed in his arms and it completely shattered when he heard him cry so painfully. He couldn't help tearing up and pressed a soft kiss to the top omega’s soft, dark haired head. “Sssshh. It’s okay. I’m sorry. For everything. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered. _“Ash, you have no idea how lucky you are to have such a strong omega who is so smitten with you. Damn. Even when it’s hurting him, he’s still trying to protect you. I hope one day I can find what you two have.”_ He thought to himself as he let Eiji cry in his arms for a few more minutes.

“Come on. We should go and meet up with the others before Dino and his lackeys get back.” Shorter suggested as the broken boy nodded and let go of him. He pointed to a car, indicating that’s the car they’d be taking to escape. “I’ll clean you up and sew up your injuries too, if that’s okay? Or I can get Bones to?” He asked cautiously, not sure if Eiji would even let him get that close to his skin. He had been through all of this before with Ash. Too many times to count. So he only wanted to help.

Eiji shook his head and headed towards the car Shorter had pointed to. “Ash already said he’d sew me up…” He trailed off and got into the passenger seat of the car, wincing in pain as he sat on his rear end. “But maybe you can talk me through how to make the bleeding stop. Please.” That being about as much as he could handle and he just wanted the pain and bleeding in his hole to stop.

Shorter was surprised that he was going to let Ash patch him up, but he didn’t question it. The bond them two had was impossible not to see. “Alright.” He agreed with a sad smile as he got into the driver's seat and hot wired the engine with ease, before he drove out of the garage in the same direction Ash had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm uploading this chapter a little earlier than I intended. I'm down with the flu, so I've had nothing but time to rest, read and write. So the chapter was done much earlier than I had anticipated.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos. It really means a lot.
> 
> P.S. Shorter is actually best boi.


	4. Chapter 4 - Behind These Brown Eyes

Max and Ibe had made it out safely via the service entrance and as they began walking down the road, they saw headlights. “Quick. Hide!” Max exclaimed and the two hid in the bushes. That’s when they saw Shorter and Eiji drive past.

“What?! Ei-Chan?!” Ibe blurted a little too loudly as he stood up.

Max stood too and shushed his friend. “Keep it down. He’s with Shorter. He’s safe. Come on. We better go.” He assured him.

“You’re right.” Ibe sighed and began walking again until he smelled smoke. “Wait. Do you smell that?” He asked as a helicopter flew over head.

After the chaos had died down, Yut-Lung had decided it was a good idea to burn down Golzine's mansion. No doubt he would think Ash had done it and that would fuel the vile alpha’s anger against him even more.

Max nodded and asked, “Should we call someone? Like the fire department?”

Ibe nodded and so they did, along with the local news crew. Then they continued to walk away from that hell as quickly as they could. Not wanting to be there when everyone showed up.

* * *

The drive was silent for the most part, with the exception of an apology every time Shorter went over a speed bump. He hated to see Eiji in so much pain and more than that, he missed the omega’s naturally sweet scent, but it would probably be a while before he smelled that again.

Eiji would often smell like a refreshing caramel sundae on a warm summers day. So sweet and happy. A scent that could lift anyone's spirits and it would always fill the room, but now… It was dull, mixed with something foul and bitter.

Shorter tried to let out a comforting and nice scent of his own during the drive. In the hope that it would encourage Eiji’s to sweeten, even just a little bit. However, it was hard when his feelings didn’t match the pheromones he was trying to put out and it did absolutely nothing to the omega’s scent anyway.

They soon arrived at the bar and both of them got out of the car. They then walked inside the bar so they could head upstairs to where Ash and the others were. Inside the bar was quite and although it was open, it wasn’t overly busy. Which should of put the Japanese omega at ease, but the presence of alphas intoxicated with alcohol, caused fear to seep into his scent.

Shorter of course pick up on it as he walked next to Eiji. “It’s okay. No one is going to hurt you. Don’t pay attention to them. Focus on getting upstairs to Ash.” He whispered to calm the anxious boy.

Eiji didn’t answer, but he did listen and kept his doe eyes fixed on the stairs ahead of him. Then he carefully climbed them. The simple task of walking up stairs was slower and more painful than he had anticipated, and now that the adrenaline from their chaotic escape had passed, Eiji felt every ache to its full extent. Especially the pain in his backside.

The purple haired alpha stayed close behind him in case he needed help and once they had finally reached the top of the stairs, he stayed by the smaller one’s side as they entered the main room.

Upon seeing the two, everyone in the gang cheered. “Shorter! Eiji! You guys finally made it.” Bones exclaimed in relief and wasted no time in going over to hug Eiji. Of course the omega flinched under his embrace and Bones pulled back with a frown. “Eiji? Are you okay?” He asked as he gave his friend a concerned look.

Eiji was about to respond, but Ash beat him to it. “He’s just a little sore from some injuries. So take it easy Bones, yea?” The blonde told him as he put a hand on his shoulder. Bones nodded and stepped back so Ash could see his friend. The omega definitely seemed more timid than usual, but he figured that’s just because he was tired. He then turned to face his guys. “Which groups are under Arthur's control now?” He asked.

Alex cleared his throat and handed Ash a digital tablet he’d asked for, as he answered, “Almost everyone. Except two Chinese groups, who remain neutral.”

Aslan nodded and looked at the tablet while he remained close to his omega friend. Knowing Eiji was an omega, he understandably felt even more protective of him. Even around the gang. After all, his gang like every other in New York was made up of betas and alphas. The only alpha he truly trusted was his brother Shorter. “Typical Arthur. He’s already looking for me like his life depends on it.” He stated, looking amused by the situation. “Alright. You guys find out as much information as you can. Their numbers, their races, hideout locations and the names of their bosses. Anything and everything you can find out. Remember to be careful. Now go.” He ordered his guys like the strong leader he was and his men emptied out of the room. Leaving Ash, Eiji and Shorter. If you didn’t know he was a beta, the Lynx could easily pass for an alpha.

Eiji looked up at Ash with a hint of child like wonder in his eyes at the man before him. The omega found himself falling for the beta more and more every day. “What do you want me to do, boss?” He asked, wanting to be of help to him. He’d almost forgotten about the pain in his body too, if it weren’t for the ache in his hole when he walked even just a step.

Ash turned to look at the Japanese boy and fondly fluffed his soft black hair. “All I want you to do Eiji, is come with me and let me take care of those bite wounds.” He insisted as he guided the small omega to the bathroom.

Shorter followed and knowing of injuries Aslan didn’t, he cleverly suggested, “Maybe let him soak in a bath of warm water for twenty minutes first. To clean his injuries naturally.” He knew the boy needed his torn hole cleaned as well and that was the best way. It would also help the ache a little.

Ash nodded in agreement. “Good thinking. Do you mind getting bandages and stuff to patch him up?” He asked, since Ash never ordered his brother. That just wasn’t how they did things. They were equals to each other.

“Sure thing. I’ll be back soon.” The Chinese alpha agreed and headed out to get supplies. Shorter also made a mental note to pick up some strong painkillers. He wanted Eiji to be as comfortable as possible. Which if his experience with helping Ash through that kind of thing had taught him anything, it taught him it was going to take a lot of work to get him there. At least he could help with the physical pain.

Once Shorter was gone, Ash turned to Eiji and then leaned over the bath to put in the plug. He watched in the comfortable silence as the tub filled up. Neither knew what to say to the other. There was so much they wanted to talk about, but since neither knew where to begin, the opted for silence. Which was surprisingly comfortable, since they enjoyed the company of one and other greatly. As soon as the tub was half filled, Ash turned off the water. “I’ll get you a towel and then give you some privacy.” Ash said, finally breaking the silence.

Eiji simply nodded and hissed in pain as he pulled the shirt up, and over his head. When the blonde beta left to get him a towel, he carefully pulled down his pants with his boxers and stepped out of them with a small whimper. He lifted his head and was relieved to see Ash didn’t hear. So as he got into the tub, he bit his lip to muffle any other noises of pain that would no doubt come out of him.

Ash came back with the towel just as Eiji had settled himself in the water. In the light of the bathroom, he could more clearly see the bite on the omega’s collarbone. It was deep and it looked painful. As the blonde turned to leave, he felt a shaking hand grab his hand.

“Please stay.” Eiji begged, surprised at himself for his request. He didn’t want Ash to go. He was scared to be left alone again and he knew if he was left alone, he’d just burst out crying all over again. The warm water against the bite of his thigh and hip stung, but nothing like the sting in his hole. It was a welcomed feeling though, because he knew it was a healing pain.

The blonde turned to look at him a little surprised, but nodded and sat on the floor next to the tub. He looked at the Japanese boy with a soft smile. Ash had overheard some of the guys saying that Eiji was just an ordinary Japanese man and that he looked plain. They couldn't understand why Eiji had become so important to him, but Ash didn’t see him that way. To him the omega was breathtakingly beautiful. Those big doe eyes, olive skin and fluffy black hair, and that was only the outside stuff. He had a soft and kind heart. He always cared for Ash and wanted to help, without asking for anything in return. If he had known better, he would've realized he was falling in love with Eiji and he was falling hard.

He knew it could never work though. Eiji was an omega and he was a beta. Eiji was destined to be with an alpha. His body needed an alpha for his heats, to claim him and to reproduce. An alpha like Shorter. Aslan scoffed internally at that thought. He knew his brother would make a fine mate for his omega friend, but the thought of Eiji with anyone. Well… he hated it. Little did the blonde realize was that it was the thought of Eiji mated to anyone but him that bothered him.

The blonde beta was pulled from his thoughts when he heard sniffling and muffled crying. It was then he realized those beautiful doe brown eyes were filled with tears. “Eiji? Hey.. What is it? What’s wrong?” Ash asked gently and reached a hand over to land in that fluffy black hair. Yea it was a little greasy from sweat, but he didn’t mind.

While Ash had been lost in his own thoughts, Eiji got lost in every negative thought he could. He felt so pathetic for wanting to keep Ash by his side. He knew it was risky. The blonde could find out the truth of what happened, but he was terrified to be alone. He thought the reason he was scared to be alone was because he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears, but that happened anyway. No. He was terrified to be alone, because he no longer naively trusted the outside world. He was afraid that if he was left alone he’d be hurt again. Eiji was also afraid that if people left him, that meant they could see how filthy and worthless he was now, and that meant they didn’t want him. Those thoughts were only half of what occupied his mind.

The other half, was how dishonest and selfish he was. Not to mention reckless. By not telling Ash he was an omega, he put himself, Ash and everyone else in danger. He knew he was just a liability. All omegas seemed to be good for was sex and having children. At least that’s what he’d been told by arrogant, privileged alphas in school. Of course he never told the truth then and hid his secondary gender well, but now it was out. He had put the man he loved in danger all because he didn’t want to be sent back to Japan.

Eiji couldn't help the tears that fell or the small cries that escaped his lips. Even when he felt Ash’s gentle touch on his head. It only made him feel worse, because he felt undeserving of it. He didn’t flinch when Ash touched him though. So that was something. “I’m sorry, Ash. I’m so so sorry.” He cried.

The Lynx looked at him, his jade eyes widening a little when he heard the Japanese boy speak. “What on earth are you sorry for, Eiji? You did nothing wrong.” He tried to assure him and brought a hand to Eiji’s soft cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away the offensive tears that left his eyes. He hated to see him so upset.

The omega closed his eyes and leaned into Aslan’s gentle touch, before he opened his eyes and looked at him. “But I did. I lied to you. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I’m an omega. It was reckless, stupid and selfish to put you, and everyone else in danger. I’m sorry I’m so selfi-“

“Eiji Okumura. Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Ash scolded him gently and sat up on his knee, turning to face the Japanese one in the tub. He then cupped his other cheek with his other hand so that Eiji could only look at Ash. “You are not selfish. So don’t ever say that about yourself. Ibe explained and I understand why you didn’t tell me. Yes, I would've rather known sooner, but only so I knew to keep you safe and be more wary of the alphas in my gang. Especially if and when you go into heat.” He explained as his thumbs wiped away more tears from those beautiful and sad eyes. Why were they sad? Ash would have to fix that. Somehow.

Eiji looked into Aslan’s enchanting jade eyes. He was so perfect and he had grown to really love him, but he knew the feelings could never be returned. Still. As he listened to Ash he nodded gently and a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. “Alright.” Was all he could say in response and when the beta released his cheeks, he wanted to whine. He didn’t, but he already missed the blonde's touch.

“Ash! Eiji!” Shorter called as he entered the run down shoe box of an apartment with a paper brown bag in hand. “I’m back.” He announced.

“We’re in here!” Ash called and stood up to greet the alpha.

The Chinese man entered the bathroom and glanced at Eiji, then turned to look at Ash. “I’ve got everything to patch him up.” He told and then lowered his voice so only Ash could hear, “How is he doing?”

The blonde listened to his brother's question and looked back at the omega. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He assured Eiji as he stepped out of the bathroom with Shorter to talk. Once he was sure Eiji couldn't hear them, he answered, “He’s emotional and doesn’t want to be left alone. I can’t help feeling something more happened that he isn’t telling me. Did he say anything to you?” Ash had sensed that perhaps Eiji was hiding something else, but from his own experience he knew it was better not to push and force it out of him. That would only make things worse.

Shorter sighed heavily and shook his head. He hated lying to Ash, but it was something Eiji had to come clean about. It wasn’t his story to tell. “No, but you’re right. He hasn’t been himself, but just take your time with him. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.” He answered gently. Of course Ash had twigged on that something was wrong. Eiji was always so cheery and his scent was always so sweet, but since he hadn’t smiled genuinely except after seeing Ash and Shorter were okay.

The blonde nodded and sighed. “You’re right, but why would he not tell me if something else happened? Whatever happened, I’ve probably been through worse and so I’d understand.” Aslan thought aloud and began to pace the floor.

“Ash, stop. You know what he’s like. That’s probably why he isn’t telling you. He wants to protect you.” Shorter tried to reason with the Lynx.

Ash stopped and looked at him. “But, he doesn’t have to. He doesn’t have to protect me. I want to protect him. I… I…” He trailed off, wanting to say exactly what he was feeling, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He wasn’t ready to admit that his feelings for the omega likely go beyond friendship.

The Chinese alpha sighed with a small grin as he pulled the beta into a hug. “I know. I know.” He murmured.

The two brothers were so lost in their conversation that they hadn’t heard the topic of their conversation get out of the bath.

The Japanese boy hadn’t heard much, only from Ash saying he didn’t have to protect him. He stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. When he saw the two hugging, a small smile tugged at his lips at how wholesome they could be. “Umm… Hey, is there any clothes I can wear?” He asked shyly.

Ash broke the hug the moment he heard Eiji and turned to him. “You can borrow some of my clothes. I’ll get one of the guys to get some of your clothes from Ibe later.” He answered and walked into the bedroom, where he picked out a pair of boxers, sweats and a t-shirt. All of which he knew would be too big on the little omega, but at least the sweats had a drawstring to tighten them.

Eiji followed the blonde and Shorter close behind him. The alpha following behind him, made him feel anxious. Which he _hated._ He knew in his heart that he could trust Shorter. That he would never hurt him, but his alpha gender he couldn't trust anymore. As he walked into the bedroom, the omega was on the verge of tears once again. He felt so horrible for fearing Shorter. Knowing the fact he felt afraid of him would surely hurt his dear Chinese friend.

Of course Shorter could smell the fear in Eiji’s scent and it did hurt, but he didn’t for a second blame the omega. “Hey, I’m gonna go here. Gotta check on my own guys. So they know I’m still in one piece.” The purple haired alpha announced.

Ash looked at his brother and nodded. “Okay. Be safe. We’ll see you soon.” He told as Shorter waved and left. It was then he noticed the look on Eiji’s face and on instinct, he got up and pulled him into a hug. “Hey, what’s wrong? What is it?” He asked softly and rubbed soothing circles on his back. That was twice in the last hour the omega cried or looked like he was about to.

Sure enough, the moment Aslan wrapped his arms around him, Eiji broke. He felt safe enough to cry and let out his emotions in the beta’s arms. Then again, he did the same when Shorter hugged him earlier, so perhaps he trusted him more than he thought still. He didn’t know how to answer Ash’s questions. He just wanted to be held and let out his tears. Tears he couldn't be sure would stop any time soon. He felt fragile in every way.

The blonde hated to see his beautiful omega friend in so much emotional pain and he couldn't do anything other than hold him. He didn’t even know what had him so broken. When he didn’t answer him, Aslan sat on the end of the bed and pulled the small Japanese boy onto his lap. This time, he didn’t miss the wince and he sighed as Eiji continued to cry, his face pressed against his shoulder. He had to ask. He had to. There’s no other explanation. He’s been through this. He knows the behavior of a rape victim. Yet, Eiji still lets him hold him. He doesn’t flinch when Ash touches him. So he could be over thinking it, but he winced when he sat down on his lap and he’s barely stopped crying since they got back. Fuck, he wished he could smell his pheromones. If he could smell them, maybe he could tell better or God forbid, smell Dino on him. That thought made him shiver.

Ash sighed heavily and internally kicked himself for asking, but he had to. “Eiji?” He began.

The Japanese omega lifted his head from Ash’s shoulder, his shirt now soaked with his tears. He sat and looked at him, tears continuing to pour from his eyes. “Y-yea?” He hiccuped.

The beta wiped his tears gently with his thumbs. “I want you to answer me honestly, okay? Please. You don’t have to protect me.”

Eiji bit his bottom lip and nodded as his tears slowed. He had a pretty good idea where this was going and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Ash yet, but he also hated lying to him, because he knew it was hurting him.

Ash took a deep breath when he saw his nod and carefully asked, keeping his tone soft and caring, “Did Dino force himself on you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not be for a few weeks. I have a huge exam coming up, but after that I'll get it out as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. It really means a lot that you guys like it. I have a lot of big plans for this story.


	5. Chapter 5 - Life Will Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. My sincerest apologies for how long it's taken. Chapters may be slow for a while, but I'll do my best to get them out as soon as I can. Thank you all for your support. It truly does help.

“No! I won’t do it! I don’t want to do it!” Eiji yelled at Shorter, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ash was out taking care of some business and had asked the Chinese alpha to watch over Eiji, or as the omega had put it, baby sit him.

Shorter was unfazed by the omega’s anger. He had dealt with worse from Ash, but it did hurt him to see the once calm and gentle Eiji be so angered, so in pain. He knew Eiji didn’t mean to yell and he’d probably apologize in another fit of tears later. “Please, Eiji. Take the test.” He urged, holding the little brown paper bag out to him.

The smaller one stopped his pacing and glared at his friend. “I’m not pregnant. There’s no way. I wasn’t even in heat.” He insisted through a low growl. Of course he knew it was a flimsy excuse. He knew that sometimes omegas got pregnant outside of heat, whether they liked it or not.

“Come on, Eiji. You’re smarter than that. You know as well as I there’s still a chance and as long as there is a chance you’re pregnant, you’re taking the test to make sure.” Shorter demanded and shoved the bag in the Japanese boy’s arms. He hated having to be so stern with him, but Eiji wasn’t giving him much choice. There was also a high probability that he was, considering Ash had told Shorter, Eiji had been sick the last few days. No doubt morning sickness.

The omega let out a frustrated scream as he paced the length of the large open floor of Ash and Eiji’s shared bedroom. It had been a about three weeks since they had escaped Dino Golzine's mansion. Since then, Ash had taken Dino for all he’s worth ninety million dollars to be exact. With the help of Max, he was able to purchase a condominium right opposite a Corsican building, the Corsican mafia being lead by Dino. So it was a pretty bold move.

During those three weeks, Eiji’s mood got worse. He became angry and more short tempered. Well, to everyone, but Ash. The omega had snapped at Bones a couple times, but mostly he took his anger out on Shorter. Of course he felt horrible, but he just couldn't stop being angry. Angry at Shorter for taking him there. Even though he knew it was to keep his sister safe. He was more angry at Yut-Lung for forcing his dear alpha friend to do such a thing. He backed him into a corner. He hated Dino for raping him. For stealing something precious from him, something that deep in his soul, he had been saving for Ash. Most of all though, he was angry at himself. For being so naïve and trusting.

Finally, Eiji obediently went into the bathroom with the God forsaken stick, that had the power to completely destroy his life. After he took it out of the packaging, he did what he needed to do and peed on the stick. Once he was done, he placed the cap on it and washed his hands.

While Eiji was in the bathroom, it was Shorter's turn to pace. The man was genuinely scared for his friend. The omega wasn’t handling any of it well and keeping it all a secret from Ash, was slowly killing the boy.

When the Japanese boy returned from the bathroom, he shoved the stick in Shorter's hand and flopped down on his bed. “We’ve to wait ten minutes for the result.” He grumbled and closed his eyes.

_Ash took a deep breath when he saw his nod and carefully asked, keeping his tone soft and caring, “Did Dino force himself on you?”_

_Eiji looked into his beautiful jade eyes. God, he wanted to tell him the truth. More than anything, but he couldn't. It would destroy him. He couldn't destroy the man he was falling in love with. So he took a deep calming breath and answered, “No. He didn’t. He tried, but he didn’t. Just like I said.”_

_The blonde beta sighed in relief and hugged his small friend. “Oh thank God.” He exclaimed and then asked, “So why did you wince when you got on my lap?”_

_Eiji just wanted hell to swallow him up right there and then. Lying to Ash was one of the most painful things he had ever done and here he was lying again with a shiny new secret. “I told you Dino bit me when I wouldn't cooperate and one of those bites was on my thigh. So it hurts when I sit.” He replied, only half lying. Of course the bite hurt when he sat, but that wasn’t the primary pain._

_Ash held the omega close and placed a kiss to his damp head. When had he gotten so touchy and affectionate with him? And how had he not noticed how good Eiji smelled? Even though he couldn't fully smell him, up close he could smell his scent a bit. So that’s the smell that usually radiated through the apartment. So why wasn’t it anymore? Although he could smell a bit of sweetness, he could smell more of something more. He didn’t know what it was, so he assumed the dull scent was just normal for Eiji. “Can I look? And clean them up?” The blonde questioned as he looked at the Asian boy. Damn he was adorable, even when he was sad._

_Eiji nodded and carefully got up off Aslan’s lap. It was amazing to him how comfortable he was to sit on the beta’s lap in just a towel. “Can I have underwear first?” He asked shyly, with a little blush on his cheeks._

_Aslan swore this omega was going to be the end of him. His shyness, that little blush and those puppy dogs eyes. How an alpha hadn’t already snapped him up was beyond him. “Of course you can.” He responded, handing him the pair of boxers he had gotten out of the drawer. Then he turned around and covered his eyes so Eiji could put them on._

_And Eiji did just that. He pulled on the boxers under the towel, before leaving the towel neatly folded on a chair. “You can look now.” He announced and stood shyly in front of the beta._

_Aslan was not prepared for the beautiful sight in front of him. Damn Eiji was beautiful. He could definitely see the appeal and he would've blushed too, if he didn’t frown first. He could see the deep bites that had damaged the omega’s perfect olive skin. He was gonna kill Dino for this. “Alright. You lay down on the bed and I’ll get the stuff to stitch you up.” The blonde instructed as he grabbed the bag of medical supplies Shorter bought._

_Eiji done as told and lay down flat on the bed. It felt odd to be laying in such a way in only borrowed boxers and Ash readying to stick him up. The blood around each deep bite had dried, but they still hurt a lot. It was an absolute blessing that Dino didn’t bite his nape and claim him. He wasn’t his to claim._

_Within minutes, Aslan was back and sat on the edge of the bed. “Alright. Let’s get you stitched up and then get some food.” He announced._

“Eiji, it’s time. Come on on.” Shorter announced sternly.

The omega opened his eyes and sighed. He didn’t feel as grumpy or angry as he was, before his brief nap. No. Instead he just felt down and depressed. He looked at the alpha and then pulled himself up.

While Eiji was napping, Shorter had set the pregnancy test on the nightstand. Of course he had picked up in the sudden shift in the Japanese omega’s mood in his scent and in the way he carried himself in the couple steps he took to grab the pregnancy test. It was painful to see the once bubbly and full of life Eiji, now just a shell of himself. The only time he saw him brighten up genuinely is when Ash was around. Although, he’d still fake it sometimes around the Lynx too. “So what does it-“ The Chinese alpha began to ask, but was cut off when he saw Eiji’s legs give out from under him. Catching him just in time, he picked the smaller male up in his arms, bridal style. Of course he felt the small flinch and tension in Eiji. That wasn’t the thing that broke his heart though. It was the small and painful sobs that left Eiji’s small form. The sound was almost as painful to hear as it was for the source to create.

Shorter sat on the bed with Eiji still in his arms and hugged him close to his chest. He released what he hoped was a soothing scent to try and calm the distraught omega. “Ssssshh. It’s okay. I’m sorry for yelling before. Now we know, we can go to a doctor. It’ll be okay. I promise.” He soothed as Eiji cried.

Eiji listened to Shorter as he cried and shook his head. He appreciated him trying, but it wasn’t okay. It would never be okay. He didn’t think he would ever be okay again. How was he going to tell Ash? He would have to. Yes, the beta wouldn't be able to smell his pregnancy, but soon enough he wouldn't be able to hide it. He’d have to tell them. Yes. He could always abort it, but he had been raised by traditional parents and aborting it would only cause his father to disown him. “It’s so fucked up.” He whimpered, getting a nod of agreement from Shorter.

Shorter knew he should bite his tongue, but it had to be said. Even if Eiji screamed and cried more. Even if in another temper tantrum he said he hated him again or other things. “Eiji… We have to tell Ash.” The alpha said softly and closed his eyes, waiting for the canon to fire, but it never came. Instead, a heavy sigh that sounded like it took all of the little omega’s strength came out instead. If he was being honest, Shorter would've rather had the yelling. At least there was still some life behind that.

“I know, but can we make an appointment with the doctor first? Just to make sure. Right after, I promise I’ll tell him.” Eiji pleaded in a voice so small, it was barely audible. He really wanted the test to be wrong. He needed it to be wrong. Carrying Dino’s offspring wasn’t an option, but he didn’t believe in abortion. He had been raised to be against it. It was unfair.

Shorter sighed as well and nodded. “Alright, Eiji. I’ll make the appointment. For now though, I need to get ready. Ash will be back soon and we have to go out to deal with some of Arthur's gangs.” The purple haired man said and stood, gently placing the omega on the bed. “You can sleep some if you want. Just stay inside.” He instructed. Aslan had given strict instructions that Eiji was to be kept inside the apartment where it was safe. He could only ever go out to the supermarket downstairs, but he had to bring someone with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was out of sorts because every New York gang he tried to coax over to his side, Ash kept snapping up. He couldn't work out why the hell they’d choose to follow a beta over an alpha. Ash had declared war and he was going to win. The blonde alpha called over one of his guys. “Get Cain Blood here. We need to talk.” Arthur instructed on of his guys. If he was going to do this he’d need all the help he could get. Ash may just be a beta, but he was the strongest and most skilled beta out there.

A few hours later Arthur's guys returned with Cain and some of his guys. Of course he wouldn't come alone. It wasn’t wise to go anywhere alone in New York. The city looked all shiny and nice on the surface, but right underneath that surface, lurked a vile darkness.

Cain stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the white alpha. “What do you want? If you’re here to ask me to side with you, I won’t. My guys and I would rather stay out of your petty fund with the Lynx.” He said in a tone with such authority. He was a dominant alpha after all.

“I’ve heard that you've spoken with the Lynx. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't interfere. It wouldn't be a fair fight otherwise. I want you to give him a message.” Arthur sang in a patronizing tone while he took a sip of his drink and tapped his finger on the bar counter.

The Black Sabbath gang leader raised an eyebrow, ignoring the other alpha’s tone for now. “What is it you want me to tell him?” He asked, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn’t trust Arthur and given his reputation he had every reason not to.

“Tell Ash this…”

* * *

It was broad daylight in JFK airport. He had heard Dino would be there and he planned to declare war. Picking up his phone, he dialed Max’s number. He figured Ibe was with him. When Max picked up, he cleared his throat, “Hey, Max. Is Ibe-san there?”

“Ash? Sure. I’ll hand you over to him.” The older beta agreed and walked over to Ibe Shunichi who was sitting on the sofa watching the news.

Aslan had been taking out Arthur's supporting gangs one by one. He had no room for mercy. Even though he couldn't exactly smell the change in Eiji’s scent, he had noticed the lack of sweetness and brightness around him.The change hadn’t gone unnoticed to the beta. Whatever happened, whether he told him the truth or not, it was Arthur's fault. It was his fault that the omega was suffering nightmares, just like he did. No matter how hard Eiji tried to hide them, Ash could recognize nightmares like that. He knew he was keeping something huge from him and he wouldn't let him help. It frustrated the blonde and hurt him. Ash trusted Eiji and let him in about his past and night terrors, but the stubborn Japanese man wouldn't return the sentiment. Arthur would pay. The vile alpha couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. If he had, maybe Eiji wouldn't be suffering the way he was. Lynx was out for blood.

“Hello, what’s up Ash?” Ibe asked as he took the phone and held it up to his ear.

Ash leaned against a wall in the airport and smiled softly as he heard the same accent as Eiji’s. He’d grown really fond of hearing said accent. “How’ve you been, Ibe-san?” He responded, answering his question with a question, before he added, “I’ve got you and Eiji plane tickets to Tokyo. The plane leaves in ten days. I’ll keep Eiji inside until then and you stay low too.”

“Where is Ei-chan now?” Ibe asked, hoping his dear friend was okay. He hadn’t seen him since they’d escaped Dino’s and he was terrified something had happened. The Japanese beta paused for a moment and asked, “Back at the mansion. Did anything- did anything happen?” He sounded almost hesitant to ask, but he had to know.

A shaky sigh was heard from Aslan’s end as equally as shaky hands gripped the phone tighter. Perhaps Eiji would open up to Ibe when he was back in his home land. Where it was safe. “I don’t know… For now he’s safe.” The blonde beta answered with another sigh.

The Japanese beta wasn’t sure what to make of that response. More than that, Eiji was stubborn. So he asked, “Do you think he’ll agree to going home?”

“Don’t worry. He’ll go back, because he’ll hate me by then. Anyways, this is goodbye. I wish I could've seen that picture you took of Eiji.” And with that, Ash hung up the phone. He had sounded so callous when he said Eiji would hate him. Especially, when deep down it hurt the Lynx deeply. The thought of the omega hating him was painful. It’s what was best for him though. He was no good for him. He only brought him pain and danger. Not to mention, even if there was something more than friendship there. Ash was a beta and Eiji was an omega. Only an alpha could provide for him and protect him. That was something he could never be. Eiji needed an alpha. Not a beta Lynx.

After he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, Ash walked towards his destination. Once he’d spotted Dino, he perched himself against the wall directly opposing the alpha don’s seating spot. The Lynx glared at him through his sunglasses, while he kept a confident grin on his lips.

Upon being noticed, Aslan invited himself over and sat in the arm chair opposite him. “You’re in quite a rush it seems. I wonder when you’ll be back.” He sneered. Saying he hated the sorry Excuse for a man before him. Well. Hate wasn’t a strong enough word.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” Dino assured in a tone so condescending, it made the Lynx’s fists clench. Upon noticing his right hand reaching for his gun, he motioned for him not to and spoke with the same tone, “You did well. Even if it was I who made you and look what you give me in return?”

Somehow, Ash managed to remain relatively calm as he replied, “I’ve more than earned my paid interest. Far more than it’s worth.”

“It’s not enough. It’s nowhere near enough. Even your pretty little omega’s service wasn’t enough. At least not the once anyway.” Golzine threw back and by the look in the blonde beta’s eyes, he knew he’d hit a nerve.

“No, you’re wrong. Whatever you did to him, you’ll pay. Whatever you’re up to, I’ll stop it. You won’t get out unscathed this time.” Aslan promised.

Dino laughed. “So it’s war you’re declaring. I’ll be sure to find a good taxidermist while I’m away to bring back. To stuff you and I can’t wait.”

That lust filled, animalistic look in the larger man’s eyes, sent an unpleasant chill down Aslan’s spine. Not, because he was afraid of him. No, because this vile man had dared to touch the one pure thing in his life. Eiji. With that thought in mind, he stood, before he did something reckless. “I hope you’re plane doesn’t crash. None of the other passengers will get into heaven if they’re with you. Bon voyage.” He said and left.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jaded

It was four days, before Eiji was to go back to Japan. Of course he didn’t know that yet. Ash hadn’t told him yet. He hadn’t even told Shorter. The beta knew how close they were, but he couldn't help noticing something different between them. Not to mention the night before he had woken up to Eiji screaming and crying. The blonde consoled and comforted him the best he could. He even tried to get the omega to talk about it, but he was immediately shut down. It was getting harder and harder to believe that nothing happened back at Dino’s. Fucking hell, Ash knew the signs. So why was he going along with Eiji’s story? The answer was simple. He knew what it was like. How it felt to be in Eiji’s position. Ash wanted to give him space. Surely he’d come to him eventually. It was clear Shorter knew something too, but Eiji had probably asked him to keep quiet.

Aslan sighed that morning as he loaded his gun and slipped on his red high top converse shoes. “I’m heading out, Eiji. I’ll be back for dinner.” He called from the hall and frowned when he didn’t get a response. The Japanese man was usually up long before he was, but he had taken to spending most of his time either in bed or doing the job Ash had asked of him. That was it. And yet, the omega never failed to have dinner ready for the blonde when he got home. However, despite that Eiji barely ate and had definitely lost weight. As Ash headed out the door to meet the gang, he pulled out his phone and rang up the person he trusted most to take care of his dear omega friend. “Hey, Shorter. Do you mind sitting out and watching over Eiji today?” The Lynx asked.

As it happened, Shorter was already on his way to the apartment Ash and Eiji shared. It was the day of Eiji’s doctor appointment and the alpha was dreading the fight he had no doubt would take place. “Of course, Ash. I’m on my way now. I’ll look after him.” The alpha assured his best friend as he entered the lobby of the grand apartment building.

“Try to get him to eat something too.” The blonde beta instructed, before he hung up. He felt some peace of mind that Shorter was looking after Eiji, but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous that the omega trusted Shorter more with whatever had happened than him.

* * *

The Chinese man entered the apartment and walked straight for the bedroom, knowing Eiji would still be in bed. “Eiji. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.” Shorter sang as he pulled the blanket off the small omega.

Eiji groaned and wanted to tell Shorter where to go, but he chose not to. He had given the alpha so much grief when all he had done was help him. He had even kept his secrets. So he chose to sit up and even though he gave his friend a grumpy look, he got up. “Alright. I’m up.” The dark haired man murmured and went to the bathroom to shower. He was dreading the appointment, but he knew it had to be done. The dark haired boy brushed his teeth and got dressed while Shorter cooked breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he couldn't help cracking a smile, because as the alpha had stated in his wake up call, he had made eggs and bacon for breakfast. He knew it was intended to make him smile and it worked briefly.

That little smile made Shorter so happy. It gave him a glimpse of pre Dino, Eiji and it was hope that he was still in there. Although, buried under a pile of hurt and anger.

* * *

After breakfast, the pair got a taxi over to the hospital and they were just in time for Eiji’s appointments. The whole five minutes in the waiting area the omega paced anxiously. Shorter let him do what he needed to, because although he could never understand how he felt, he did get why he was so anxious. Hell, he was terrified too for his dear friend.

“Eiji Okumura?” A beta doctor called and lead the pair into a room. “Is this your alpha, Mr Okumur—”

“No. I’m not. I’m just a good friend.” Shorter cut him off quickly. Ash would likely cut off his dick if he even looked at Eiji like almost every other alpha would.

“My apologies for assuming.” The doctor apologized and explained, “Mr Okumura, I’m going to take a sample of your blood to test if you’re pregnant. If you could sit up on the examination bed.” He then went about pulling on gloves and getting a needle.

The Japanese omega got up on the examination bed as instructed and rolled up his sleeve. He was unphased by the doctor's assumption. It was a fair assumption. Eiji was glad Shorter set him straight though. He was after all in love with a beta.

Shorter's eyes were locked on the doctor's every movement and although he knew it was necessary, he didn’t like blood being taken from his friend. The whole time, Eiji barely moved a muscle. Even the needle didn’t seem to hurt. When the doctor left to go and test his blood, Shorter placed a gentle hand on the omega’s shoulder, and he didn’t miss the subtle flinch. “Whatever happens I’ll be here and I know Ash will too. He’ll be pissed at first, but that’s only because he cares about you.” He explained with his signature dorky grin.

Eiji nodded his raven haired head and he suddenly started to cry. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn’t know how Ash did it. How he held himself together for so long. He brought his knees to his chest and balled like a baby. As he did, strong, but familiar arms gently wrapped around his shoulders. “Hey… Hey.. It’s okay, Ei-chan. Ash will get over it.” Shorter consoled and gently rubbed his back.

The trembling omega shook his head and tried to take some deep breaths. “It’s n-not that… I’m s-so s-sorry…” Eiji cried and the Chinese alpha frowned.

“What on earth are you sorry for?” Shorter asked as he looked at the distraught boy in his arms.

Eiji didn’t answer for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down. When he was calmer, in an almost defeated tone he replied, “I’ve been so difficult. I’ve yelled at you and fought you. When all you’ve done is try to help me. I shut Ash out too and although he doesn’t say anything, I know it hurts him. I wouldn't blame you if you all wanted to ship me off back to Japan.”

Shorter let go of Eiji, only to cross his arms across his broad chest. “I don’t fucking think so. If you want to go back to Japan then of course, but none of us want you to go. We care about you. Especially Ash. And I’m a big boy. Don’t worry about me. I’ve dealt with a lot worse helping Ash. So there is no need to apologize. None of this is your fault. If anything, it’s mine. I was stupid and a coward. I kidnapped you to save my sister, knowing what could happen… I’m sorry.” He said and got on his knees in front of Eiji as he asked with the utmost sincerity, “Can you ever forgive me?”

The Japanese boy looked at him in surprise. He had never seen Shorter look so vulnerable. His doe eyes softened and he nodded. “There’s nothing to forgive… I understand why you did it and had I known, I would've happily gone along with it. Blood is thicker than water after all..” Eiji answered, sounding like himself for the first time since they escaped. Shorter didn’t say anything else, he just stood up and gently hugged his omega friend once more, before the doctor returned with the results.

“Well, you’re not pregnant. I don’t know if that’s good or bad news, but you’re not pregnant.” The doctor announced as Eiji and Shorter exchanged confused looks.

“But the test was positive. We both saw it.” Shorter argued as the doctor asked, “Was he in heat the last time he had sexual intercourse?”

Eiji shook his head and answered, “I wasn’t. I wasn’t in heat.”

The doctor nodded, figuring that was the case. “Then it would be very unlikely for you to be pregnant. False positives are particularly common in omegas. It could simply be you left the test out too long, before you checked the result or you wanted to be pregnant so badly your body produced its own hCG to mimic the symptoms of being pregnant. Including showing up positive on a home pregnancy test.” He explained.

* * *

Aslan entered the bar he was meeting Cain at and sat down on a stool next to him. He ordered an bottle Asahi beer. A beer he would've never normally chosen, before he met Eiji. Now, it was the only thing he drank, because if reminded him of his dear Japanese friend. He had to get the truth out of Eiji, before he went back to Japan. He just had to, but who was he trying to kidd? Of course he Knew Dino did more to the Japanese omega than he was letting on, but it had to be up to Eiji to tell him or not tell him.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” A familiar and strong voice said to the bar tender, before he sat down next to the beta.

Ash glanced at the alpha and asked, “Why did you want to meet with me, Cain Blood?”

Cain chuckled and took a swig of his beer. “Well, Ash Lynx, I’m here to inform you Arthur wants a fight to the death.” He answered, his tone suddenly more solemn as he said it.

“When and where?” The blonde asked as he nodded in understanding.

“East Broadway station in three days at 3am.” Cain answered, honestly not surprised by how unphased the Lynx was. “It’ll be one on one, but some of my guys and I would like to oversee. If I’m honest, I don’t trust Arthur will fight fair.” He explained.

The beta Lynx raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “What? Are you betting money on me or something?” Just as quickly as it had become sadly amused, his expression turned more serious. Eiji would be flying back to Japan that morning. Good. Even if the omega never came clean about what happened, Ash could die peacefully knowing he was safe back in Japan.

“Not exactly. There’s a lot of people rooting for you to take out Golzine. You need to be alive to do that. So you better not die.” Cain answered as he took another swig of his beer. Ash knew his new ally was right. He couldn't die yet. Not before Dino was dead and buried. Then he could leave this world. “What about the omega boy?” Cain asked, knowing there’s no way he can stay in their world.

Ash glared at him and retorted, “What about him?” He was always defensive when people spoke to him about Eiji and he hated when people addressed him by his secondary gender. He was so much more than just some omega, but he couldn't really blame Cain since he didn’t actually know his name and he wasn’t the type to be intentionally disrespectful.

The alpha nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just wondering if he’ll be going back to Japan. Our world is no place for an omega. It’s not safe for him or you to have him by your side.” He answered.

“His name is Eiji and I know. You don’t have to tell me that. That’s why he’s going back to Japan in a few days. Some of my guys will be taking him to the airport on the morning of the fight.” Ash answered in irritation. He hated when people told him what he already knew. Especially concerning the Japanese omega. He’d almost sound like he was growling. It would make anyone that didn’t know him, think he was an alpha.

* * *

The next two days were interesting. What had become Eiji’s usual moodiness had reverted back to his usual self. He got up early. He cleaned the large apartment and he ate. Shorter wanted to believe that the news he wasn’t baring the devil’s spawn had been the magical healing words the omega needed. However, his scent gave him away. The purple haired alpha knew he was putting on a show. Probably hoping that if he seemed okay, he wouldn't have to come clean to Aslan.

By now Shorter knew that Eiji was due to fly back to Japan very soon. “You’re telling him. Alright.” He told and received a defeated nod from the omega.

“Yeah… I know. Tomorrow is Halloween, right? Let’s have a party and get lots of pumpkins. We’ll get Kong and Bones in on it too.” Eiji suggested, cracking a genuine grin that made the Chinese man finally see hope that he would get better.

“That sounds like a great idea. Ash is out on another job tomorrow until about six in the evening. We’ll get the stuff while he’s out and set it up.” Shorter agreed with a grin of his own.

Suddenly the omega remembered what Shorter had gone out for and he asked, “Did you get them? The ones I asked for?”

The Chinese man had a look on his face that worried Eiji. “Not exactly. The specific type of suppressants you’re on don’t exist over here, but the pharmacist was able to give me one’s that are almost the same. I’m sure they’ll work just fine.” Shorter explained, clearly he didn’t have much experience with male omegas. He personally preferred females. So until now he hadn’t needed to know. He’d never even been around a male omega in heat, because in New York most locked themselves away with their alpha.

Eiji let out a long sigh. He really hoped Shorter was right and that these suppressants worked. He couldn't go into heat here. He didn’t want it. It’s something he wasn’t ready for, but more than that, he didn’t want Ash to see him like that. It couldn't happen.

“Hey, Eiji. What are heats like?” Shorter asked curiously. He genuinely wanted to know. He had no idea. So knowing, perhaps he could be prepared. Just in case.

Eiji’s doe eyes lowered to the ground as he thought about how to answer his question. “They’re agony and without a mate, in every sense of the word. Constant cramps and slick just flowing out the whole time. Being a slave to your body and not being able to think for yourself. Not to mention, it can be the loneliest time in an omega’s life and without an alpha, it can last up to three weeks.” He explained honestly. There was no point sugar costing why he needed to suppress his heats. All it would do, would put himself and everyone around him in danger… Again.

Shorter frowned deeply as he listened. It wasn’t a nice thought that without the suppressants Eiji had wanted so badly, that he’d have to endure something like that after everything else that had happened. “Don’t you worry. Your big brother Shorter here is going to make sure you don’t miss a dose.” He assured with his signature dorky grin. By promising to help, he hoped it would make the Japanese omega feel more at ease. Then he could enjoy the time he had left in New York, before Ash inevitably shipped him off back to Japan. He didn’t like it, but he knew it was for the best. No matter how much they’d all miss Eiji.

Eiji cracked a genuine smile and nodded at Shorter as he took the bag, praying they worked. “Anyway, Ash will be back soon. We should make sure this place is clean and tidy.” He said as he walked to the kitchen and took one of the suppressants. After, he walked back into his and Aslan’s room, putting the brown bag in the drawer of his nightstand. Upon his return to the kitchen he instructed, “You tidy. I’ll cook dinner.”

“Why don’t I get to cook? Ash loves my Chinese food.” Shorter whined with childish pout.

Eiji rolled his doe brown eyes playfully. “Maybe, but it’s been weeks since he’s had my Japanese food. So tonight we’re having onigiri.” He told and got to work.

* * *

Aslan spent the days leading up to his fight with Arthur, preparing and setting things up. In the chance that he lost or died too, he his allies to keep fighting Dino and get information on Banana Fish. Not that he planned on dying. Ash would much rather continue his fight with Dino Golzine himself and not just for himself anymore. For Eiji too. In the past few days, Eiji’s smile had returned and he was back to himself. Of course Ash could tell for the most part of that he’d been pretending, but in the last day or so it had slowly started to become real.

As Ash stepped into the apartment complex lobby, he thought, now was as good a time as any to get Eiji to finally tell him the truth. Eiji would be flying back to Japan tomorrow morning. So he wanted to make tonight count. It would be the last night they got to spend together. If they got everything out, then maybe if his dear friend would allow him, he would hold and comfort him. Just like he had done for Ash countless nights. He’d say that, but deep down it was an excuse to hold Eiji. His warm and safe arms had helped him and held him. He wanted to return it, because even if he’d never admit it, he loved the boy. It wasn’t really a case that he wouldn't admit it, but he _couldn’t_. His world was much too dangerous and he didn’t want to go through that again. As much as he needed Eiji by his side. That was selfish. Aslan was almost certain he’d already been raped once. He couldn't let him get pulled down the same road he had been down. Fuck the statistics. They were bullshit. Ash scoffed and felt ill when he read about statistics in omegas. They’d be raped at _least_ once in their lifetime. The percentage that end up pregnant afterwards and even higher than that, the ones that re forcefully claimed. The blonde was leaning against the back wall of the elevator. He was procrastinating. As much as he wanted the truth from Eiji, he was afraid the truth was his worst fear come to life. Researching on his phone wasn’t helping that. Especially, when the possibility that the boy he loved so dearly could be pregnant with that _thing’s_ offspring. If he was it was cruel to send him back to Japan, but what else could he do? He didn’t know how else to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for all of your kind comments and kudos in regards to my hiatus. It meant a lot to me and I'm grateful to you all for following this story. I have a lot of big plans for our boys. The next few chapters are going to be quite emotional. So have tissues on hand. Thank you all again. ^-^


	7. Chapter 7 - Nightmares

Ash entered the large condo apartment exhausted in every sense of the word. He’d learned more about Eiji’s secondary gender in the last ten minutes, than he had in his entire life. As much as he was looking forward to just spending some quite time with Eiji and talking. It very quickly became clear that would not be happening. Ash looked horrified when he saw the apartment littered with _pumpkins_. “Wh-what's going on here?! Why are there p-pumpkins?!” He stuttered.

“Happy Halloween!!” A not so sober Eiji exclaimed with a chuckle at the blonde's expected reaction. Since the Japanese boy wasn’t much of a drinker, it didn’t take much to effect him. “Mrs Coleman and Mrs Owen gave us some food.” He explained as he got up close to Ash with Bones. They both had pumpkins on their heads and as a result, the blonde was backed against the wall.

“Y-you're buddies with the housewives here?” Ash asked as he tried to get away from the pumpkin headed pair.

“Yeah. We all met in the supermarket downstairs often.” The omega boy answered with a giggle.

“I should never of told you about that.. You meanie.” Ash grumbled with a pout. He slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat, avoiding the pumpkins as he made his way over to sit down. After he grabbed a beer the party commenced. Shorter and Bones decided to pull Eiji into a dance off after all the food was gone. The blonde chuckled and watched them, happy to see that the boy he loved so much was enjoying himself. That he seemed to be better and happier. That he was back to his old self. Then again, the alcohol could be responsible for that. Ash knew all too well that alcohol helped to conceal what someone was truly feeling. Still, he couldn't help cracking a smile at Eiji’s dancing skills. They were so Eiji. That’s the only way he could describe such dancing. No one could pull them off. Not even the creator of such poor dancing. The only thing he had going for him was how adorable he looked, floundering around like that. “That’s not how you dance, onii-channnn.” Aslan sang with a chuckle.

“Then why don’t you get off your butt and show me, otōto.” Eiji insisted and walked over to Ash, pulling him up to dance with them.

“Ooooh, them is fightin words, Ei-chan.” Shorter mused and added, “The only thing this party is missing is girls.”

“And you know I’ll win that fight.” Aslan challenged as he rolled his eyes at his brother's second statement. He began to dance with his dear omega friend and grinned at how amazed he looked by his moves. “Told ya I’d win.”

Eiji nodded his fluffy dark head. “Yea, okay. You win. You’re a great dancer.” He replied with a drunken giggle. After trying his best to copy Ash, he tripped over his own feet and fell into the blonde. “Gomen'nasai.” He apologized in Japanese, which only earned him a chuckle from Ash.

“Ahaha. It’s fine. Come on. Let’s get you some water, before you throw up, onii-chan.” Aslan chuckled and let Eiji lean on him as they made their way over to the kitchen. He sat the Japanese boy down at the table and got him a glass of water. “Sip it and keep your head forward in case you throw up.” The blonde beta instructed as he gently rubbed Eiji’s back.

The Japanese boy did as he was told and nodded, sipping the cup of water. He had gone a little overboard when drinking, because he knew he was going to come clean to Aslan tonight. As ready as he thought he was, truth is, how could he ever be ready to admit to something like that.

“Hey, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?” The Lynx asked curiously, wanting to know more about his dear friend.

Eiji was taking a sip of water and choked with a small blush, coughing as a result. The glass was taken from him and set aside. “Wh-why do you ask that all of a s-sudden?” He answered as he coughed a bit more, before settling.

Ash couldn't help grinning at how adorable the Japanese boy was. Getting so flustered over such an everyday question. “Why not? You have one back home, right?” He replied.

Eiji shook his head and responded, “Of course, I don’t. I bet the girls love you though.”

“Yeah.” Aslan answered simply and studied the look on Eiji’s face. Was he jealous? How cute. “Everyone wants to be boss’s girl. Not that I ever gave a damn about them. There was this one girl I liked though. When I was 14.” He explained, before he added, “But she died. Someone thought she was my girlfriend and she was killed.” Ash could feel dark haired boy’s sad look on him. “Feeling bad for me again? The world won’t let me mingle with normal people.” He said.

Eiji looked down at his lap for a moment, before he looked up at Ash. “If my being here is a burden then-” He was cut off by the blonde.

“That’s not it… Let’s just forget it, yea?” Ash asked and got a nod from Eiji.

The omega looked down at his lap again. Ash had been through so much more than him. He didn’t feel as though he had a right to feel the way he did about what happened. Eiji let his mind wonder and it wasn’t long, before his shoulders were trembling and muffled cries could be heard.

Aslan’s eyes widened, before they softened. He knelt down in front of the Japanese boy assuming that perhaps he was being Eiji and crying over the death of that girl. The beta looked at him and pulled him into his arms. “Hey… It’s okay. It was a long time ago…” He assured and gently rubbed his back.

Alex entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water when he saw Eiji and frowned. “Is he okay, boss?” The other beta asked and put a hand on the omega’s shoulder.

Of course Ash didn’t miss the flinch or how Eiji tensed at the contact. “He’s fine.” Ash growled at Alex and batted his hand off the boy, before he scooped him up in his arms. Him and Eiji needed to talk. The younger boy wasn’t going to let him go this time, not before he knew the truth.

* * *

Upon feeling how light he had gotten, his heart sank as he carried him to their shared room and the boy’s cries broke his heart completely. Even though he was a beta, his strength and protectiveness over the omega would easily fool anyone into believing he was an alpha. After he placed Eiji on his bed, he sat next to him and studied him. “Dino did do something, didn’t he?” He asked as gently as he could.

Eiji looked at him with tears in his doe eyes and shook his head… At first. Then after some thought, he nodded. Shorter was right. He had to tell him. He had to come clean. Once again doe eyes met jade for a moment, before he looked down at his lap. “Y-yes… It did and I e-even had a pregnancy scare..” He confessed, not daring to look Ash in the eye. It felt as though he had betrayed him in the worst way. Perhaps it was because deep down he had always hoped the beta before him would be his first.

Aslan wasn’t surprised that Dino did in fact rape Eiji. What he hadn’t expected is that there was even a chance he was carrying Dino’s baby. The thought almost made him retch, but he held it back. Instead, he stood up and began pacing in front of the Japanese boy, running his fingers through his hair. He was trying to work out what to say and how to say it. Finally he stopped in front of him and asked, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me? How long did you think you were pregnant with _his_ spawn? The devil’s spawn… Fuck…”

Eiji watched Ash and his lip quivered as more tears spilled over. With knees pulled up to his chest and after some deep, shaky breaths, he replied, “B-because I was sc-scared—”

“Scared of what, Eiji?! That I wouldn't understand? That I wouldn't want anything to do with you? That I’d send you back to Japan?” Ash cut him off. He hadn’t meant to raise his voice at him, but he couldn't help it. The boy he cared for so deeply, might've been pregnant by the man he hated most in this messed up world and he kept it from him. The pained look and tears in his doe eyes calmed him down. The beta knelt down in front of him on the bed. “I’m sorry.. I’m not mad at you..” He assured as he looked up at him.

The dark haired one buried his face in his knees and cried as he listened to Aslan. “N-no.. I don’t blame y-ou for being upset…. I should've t-told you the first time you asked if s-something happened. I just f-felt so pathetic and I d-didn't want you of all people to see me like that.” He told as he looked back at the blonde. Ash frowned at Eiji as he spoke, but he didn’t say anything. It was clear the Japanese one wasn’t done, so he wanted to leave the space open for him to get out everything he needed to. “I told myself over and over that you’ve been through this countless times. So… I don’t have a right to be weak or this effected by it.. I… I… a-almost let myself g-get pregnant by the m-man who r-raped and pimped you o-out— I’m so f-fucking sorr-“

“Don’t you dare. Eiji Okumura, don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Ash scolded and sat on the bed next to the smaller boy, pulling him gently in his arms. “It’s not your fault and you didn’t let anything happen.. I’m sorry for not saving you sooner. I’m sorry you had to go through that. That you didn’t feel like you could tell me.” As he cradled the little omega in his arms, he pressed a gentle kiss to his fluffy dark head. Ash truly loved the boy and it broke his heart to hear his painful cries. To hear him think that anything that happened was his fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was Dino’s. He’s the one that couldn't let Ash be happy. The one that made bonds with the Lee family who made their youngest brother carry out their dirty work. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. Let it out.”

Eiji let Ash hold him. It felt nice. It was comforting. As he cried he gripped onto him. It was exactly what he needed. To hear that it wasn’t his fault and that the man he loved didn’t hate him. That was when he was hit with a wave of guilt. He pushed Ash away from him and hugged his knees, causing the blonde to frown even more. “I don’t d-deserve it… Y-you deserve b-better than me…” He cried painfully as he remembered how he thought of Ash. Just like every other dog that had touched him. He was just like them.

Aslan looked pained. How could Eiji say those things? What the hell did Dino do to him. “Eiji… That’s not true, so why are you saying that? I told you, you’re not at fault.” He almost pleaded, trying to get the dark haired one to understand. To believe him.

“N-no- it is true. I’m n-no better than h-him… I-I-I—” Ash’s jade eyes widened in horror as he heard that. Of course Eiji was better than that bastard. He was better than anyone he’d ever met. Even his brother Shorter. The blonde pulled Eiji back into his arms and refused to let go. “St-op! Let g-go! I’m n-no good, please Ash.” He whimpered, trying to fight him. After only seconds of struggling, Eiji gave into the warm embrace once again.

Ash brushed some of his dark fringe out of his eyes and gently kissed his forehead as he looked at him. “There. Now talk to me. Whatever it is, I can handle it. Let me decide if it’s that bad. I’ll bet it’s not.” He whispered gently and softly nuzzled his fluffy head. It would be so easy to just hold Eiji like this for the rest of his days. He hadn’t even noticed how affectionate he was being with the omega, because it just felt so natural.

Eiji looked at Ash and then looked down, taking a few moments to work out how to say it. Meanwhile, he enjoyed the beta’s gentle touch and even nuzzled him back. It made him whimper in fear that what he was going to confess would shatter everything. Their bond, their closeness, their friendship. Perhaps Ash would send him back to Japan out of hate and not wanting anything more to do with him. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed in those warm arms for as long as he could, before he began to speak, “Dino got m-mad when I couldn't get wet for h-him. So, he made me t-touch myself in front of him. He wanted to watch me climax, but I couldn't get it up… No m-mattet how hard I tried… S-so I closed my eyes and the only way I could get it up was t-to… W-was to think of…” Eiji paused as a painful sob left his lips and it became harder to breathe. Ash watched him and rubbed his back, encouraging him and comforting him. Of course he knew where this was going and he didn’t know how to feel about it. “…was to think of y-you—” He choked out and scratched at his throat. It was clear how upset he was with himself over it. Ash didn’t blame Eiji though. It made him feel weird and a little uncomfortable, but the Japanese boy only did what he had to, to survive. As weird as it felt, he was also kind of glad that it wasn’t anyone else, but what did it mean? Now, wasn’t the time to think about that. That question could be answered another day.

Right as it looked like Eiji was going to speak again, Aslan jumped in first, “Don’t apologize again. Please… I don’t hate you. Far from it. So please, stop beating yourself up over it. You’re nothing like them, okay?” His tone was soft and gentle. Understanding even. He grabbed the boy’s hand and frowned at the redness on his neck. “Take some deep breaths. In and out. You need to calm down or you’ll make yourself sick.” This time his tone was neutral. Which caused Eiji to calm, but now he had a different look in his eyes. Suddenly the air between them felt different and neither knew how to feel about it.

This time when Eiji tried to push out of his arms, he let him. The smaller then crawled over to the pillow on his bed and got under the covers. His heart was shattered, because he knew he had betrayed Ash in the worst way and although he didn’t say it, he could tell for the first time… Ash was uncomfortable around him and that was worse than any yelling or hate. “I’m sorry…” He said in the smallest voice.

Ash stared at the floor and as he looked at his dear friend, he could see that once again, the light, that sparkle that was always in those doe eyes was gone. Fuck… He didn’t want to leave things like this. How could he leave him like this? The plan was that Eiji would hate him, not him feeling like it was the other way around. “Get some rest… I have to go out.” He said softly as he got up and walked towards the door. The blonde glanced back at Eiji when he didn’t get a response, to find that he was just staring blankly ahead of him.

* * *

“Shorter, I want you to stay with Eiji. Make sure he gets to the airport okay. Don’t leave him alone… I’m worried about him.” Ash told his brother about an hour later, as he prepared for his fight with Arthur. The blonde felt sick and he looked it. Knowing that he had been thought of in that way and for that purpose had triggered something inside him. Still, he didn’t blame Eiji and he was still glad that it wasn’t anyone else, but he still hated it. He hated Dino, for backing Eiji into a corner and forcing him to do that. Eiji wasn’t the cause of his feelings. It was Dino. Too bad he realized it too late. The damage was already done. Perhaps it was a good thing. It would make it easier to let him go.

“Of course, but… Did something happen between you two?” Shorter asked, worried about both of them. Secondary genders aside, Ash and Eiji were perfect for each other and it was clear how deep their bond was. So to see them part like this, he knew it was going to destroy his best friend. It might even effect his performance against Arthur.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Ash answered dismissively as he walked back into the room to check on Eiji. The omega was sound asleep and he actually looked peaceful. The blonde smiled a little and knelt down next to his bed, gently stroking his soft cheek. Tear stains could be seen on his cheeks. He’d probably cried himself to sleep. Ash internally cursed himself and grabbed Eiji’s hand, kissing the back of it. “I’m sorry… It’s not your fault. I understand. I still trust you more than anyone else. You’re nothing like those sick bastards. You’re pure and sweet. You care about me. Don’t ever think otherwise. I don’t hate you. The exact opposite. I… I…” Ash whispered and felt his voice crack as he tried to think of the words in Japanese. He’d been looking up various small phrases and words, but this one. He knew Japanese had multiple ways of saying various things. This one, the one he had chosen was the most serious. The one he couldn't and wouldn't use lightly. It seemed the only way to reassure Eiji and say goodbye. He had searched for so long to find it. The words that truly conveyed his feelings for Eiji. The words he was too proud and embarrassed, and scared to say to him consciously. “…aishiteru, Eiji.” He whispered in his ear, before he stood again and pressed a chaste kiss to Eiji’s forehead. One day, he hoped Eiji would forgive him. For sending him back to Japan the morning after he’d told him everything. More than that, he hoped he didn’t feel like he had done anything wrong and that it was some sort of punishment. Ash admired the boy he loved for a few moments more, before he excited the room and left for his fight.

* * *

Arthur was waiting outside the subway station where they were due to have their fight and he was ready. Pumped. Excited even. Excited to get revenge on Ash for taking his fingers. He looked over at Cain with a smug grin. “I guess he isn’t gonna show. To scared or perhaps he’s busy taking his turn with his used nip.” Arthur hummed, obviously trying to get a rise out of Black Sabbath leader and it was working.

“Shut it, you, before I take you out myself. He’ll be here and I dare you to repeat that to him when he does. You’ll be dead, before the fight even begins.” Cain retorted with a grin of his own.

Just then, Ash came into view as he walked towards them. “Let’s get this over with.” He sighed as he walked right past them and down to the underground station.

The blonde alpha scoffed and was already pissed. It ticked him off to hear Ash address their final fight to the death as some mere chore he wanted to be over and done with. Arthur was ready to pay the Lynx back for his fingers. He was going to win or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this on Monday, but decided to post it on Ash's birthday. Happy birthday Ash! ^-^
> 
> And thank you all for the kudos and comments. I'm so grateful to you all.


	8. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it's been, but I wanted to put out the best for this chapter. And I've been incredibly busy. But I hope to get the next chapter out in time for Christmas. You guys deserve it after waiting so long.

Ash slipped off his jacket and threw it aside as he stood in his signature blue jeans and red converse, with a white tank. It was airy and didn’t restrict his arms in any way. It was perfect for the fight to come. It was clear he was in a bad mood and he was so ready to take it out on Arthur. Unfortunately, he had to give Cain his gun as stipulated in their rules. Not like that was going to stop him from ripping his enemy apart. Arthur is the reason Eiji was raped. Arthur is the piece of shit that outed him as an omega. If he had kept his damn mouth shut then the hours prior wouldn't of been as painful as they were. With a quick movement his pocket knife was in hand as he got into a good stance. Cain and some kid he’d never met called Sing as referee. Right now Ash was out for blood. Arthur's blood.

“You seem tense, _boss_. Maybe you should've let off some of that tension in that omega of yours.” Arthur sneered as he tossed his jacket to the ground as well. Obviously he wasn’t happy about having an audience to make sure he didn’t try anything dirty. Not like that would stop him anyway. His plan was to rile Ash up. If he was riled up enough, he’d lose sense of reason and act without thinking. He’d make a mistake and that would be his chance to finally put the great Ash Lynx down for good. “Oh wait. How could I forget, you’re a beta. You should've left him to, papa Din—”

Ash didn’t give the blonde alpha a chance to finish that sentence as he lunged forward at him, swaying his knife. He would've landed the hit if Arthur didn’t jump back quick enough. “Don’t you fucking dare say anything about Eiji!” He screamed with the look of the devil in his eyes.

“You see that’s what I don’t get—” Arthur paused as he jumped back again from another swing. He threw a jab back and of course Ash dodged it with ease. “Why keep him around if you’re not going to use him properly. It’s not like he’s much to look at.” He concluded, before he launched at Ash again seemingly with his knife. As his fist almost collided with the beta’s face, he brought his other fist up that actually held his knife and managed to nick his jaw because of the diversion. Arthur smirked as the other jumped back and tried to land a hit on him again. The alpha took the chance to literally pounce on Ash and brought his knife down.

Ash fought back with all his strength. Alpha or not, Arthur was still outmatched against Ash and he was going to prove it. For Eiji. “Because unlike you, I… don’t f-follow some—” It was a struggle to speak so the beta kneed Arthur in the gut and shoved him off, before he got up, panting. “…bullshit hierarchy.” He panted a moment more and while the alpha was hunched over he took the opportunity to swing at him. However, that action was cut short when he felt the vibrations of a train beneath his feet and he glanced around at the others. Of course Arthur never intended to fight fair.

With Ash distracted momentarily Arthur got a slash in on his arm, before the younger blonde jumped back and cursed him. “A train is coming! Get down, now!” He warned Cain and Sing. They all got down, the blonde beta winced as he hid behind a pillar. The moment the train stopped bullets flew.

“Ha! You think I give a damn about the hierarchy? All your omega friend was, was a way to pay you back for my fingers. But, you took four of my fingers and he only atoned for one. Once you’re gone he can pay the rest of your debt.” Arthur announced through all the gun fire, before he cowardly ducked into the train.

Cain looked furious as he ducked from the gunfire. “That piece of shit- Sing!” He called and tossed him Ash’s gun to throw to him. Of course Sing understood and as he threw Ash his gun the Black Sabbath leader yelled, “Give him hell!”

Ash grinned as he heard him and nodded as he caught his gun, instantaneously shooting down three of Arthur's men. Right before the train doors could close again the Lynx dashed in with a roll and took out two more guys, followed by the lights as the subway train began to move again. “That spineless bastard… He really planned to run away.” The beta whispered to himself, before he listened intently and took in the number of guys that were probably on board as well as the car he was in. While Arthur's men were freaking out, he took a few minutes to think about his dear Eiji who was probably on his way to the airport by now. He could only hope the Japanese boy didn’t hate himself, because he certainly didn’t. Perhaps in another life they can meet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the apartment Eiji was still in bed. As far as he knew the boy he loved so much hated him and he just wanted to hide. He had been awake for a couple hours and had just spent that time thinking. Thinking about the long and teary discussion, before his nap. About Ash. Even though he said it was okay and that he wasn’t like the others, his actions had said otherwise. It was over. The one person he wanted to stay beside for the rest of his days didn’t want him. There was no reason to stay in New York anymore. That’s what he thought, but something in his heart told him that wasn’t true.

“Eiji? Are you up? Your plane leaves in a couple hours. You gotta get packed and ready. Don’t forget your suppressant.” Shorter called with a gentle knock to the door. When he didn’t get a response or even hear movement he opened the door and poked his head in. “You’re up then. Why didn’t you ans—” The alpha paused when he got a whiff of Eiji’s dull scent. He had been making progress. It had been getting better. Shorter strode across the room and sat on the edge of the omega’s bed as he asked, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” His questions were answered with a feet trying to shove him away and a glare that could kill. Alpha or not, even Shorter was scared of Eiji sometimes. Instead of saying anything else he took the hint and moved off to sit on the edge of Ash’s bed with a sigh.

Eiji was pissed at Shorter for convincing him to tell the truth. As glad as was to be secret free, it didn’t go nearly as well as it had been painted. “You were wrong. I told him everything and now he hates me. Worse than that he’s uncomfortable around me now.” He mumbled and sat up, before he got up. “He’s finally shipping me off to Japan then… I don’t blame him.” He sighed and grabbed out his suppressants. They seemed to be working. He popped one in his mouth, before he went to the closet and grabbed a hoodie and sweats.

Once again the Chinese man sighed and shook his head. “He’s not shipping you off. He’s protecting you and I’m sure that’s not true.” He tried to reason, but was shot another glare. Shorter got up again and headed towards the door. There was no reasoning with the Japanese boy when he was in one of his moods. “Kong, Bones and I are taking you to the airport. We’ll wait out in the hall for you.” He told and left to give Eiji privacy to get dressed.

Kong and Bones approached the alpha with the saddest puppy dog faces you’d ever seen. They could almost beat out Eiji. Almost. “Does he really have to go?” Bones asked and Kong chimed in with, “He reminds me of little Skipper. We’ve grown attached to him.”

Shorter sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time in the last hour and shook his head. “It’s what’s best for him and what’s safest for him. He’s an omega. Our world is too dangerous.” He explained to the beta pair and added, “What if he got kidnapped again or got hurt? God forbid he goes into heat. It would be too dangerous to even have him near the rest of our gang. This is the best thing for everyone.” Before they could argue with him, the Japanese omega exited the bedroom in the clothes he’d picked out and an orange letterman jacket Ash had picked up for him a couple weeks back. “Where’s the rest of your stuff?” He asked.

Eiji looked up at his alpha friend with the puppy dog look that beat out the other two. It hurt Shorter just as much to say goodbye. Especially since he thought Ash hated him. “This is it. I don’t have anything else.” He answered honestly and followed them out of the apartment. Even though he had accepted the fact Ash wanted to send him back to Japan, the looks between the trio told him there was something more. Something was off.

When they got to the lobby Kong broke and said, “I can’t do it. I can’t keep it a secret anymore.” Shorter was the one to give a death glare this time. “Kong!” He growled in a way that made the large beta cower behind Eiji. _Coward._ Shorter thought to himself. Ash had given them strict instructions that Eiji was to find out nothing about his fight with Arthur.

“What’s going on? What secret? Did something happen to Ash?” Eiji questioned, feeling panic build up in his throat. Suddenly nothing else mattered. He looked between the three and when they didn’t answer he pleaded, “Please.. Tell me.”

With those big puppy eyes in full effect and the damage already done the Chinese alpha caved. “He’s fighting Arthur at East Broadway station tonight. To settle things once and for all.” Shorter answered, before he gripped him by the shoulders and sternly added, “But you’re going to the airport. It’s not safe for you here.” He rarely used his alpha voice and never on Eiji, but it felt necessary. Little did he know it hadn’t phased him in the slightest.

The Japanese man’s doe eyes widened, before he nodded in understanding and sighed. “Alright. Then let’s get going. I don’t want to miss my flight.” He said as Shorter lead him out onto the street. Without a second thought Eiji elbowed his friend in the gut and took off towards the subway station he said Ash was at. “Sorry!” He called as he ran as fast as his legs would let him. If he was fighting Arthur he had to be there, because no doubt it had a lot to do with him. It was a fight to the death— No. Ash couldn't die. He had to live. He had to win.

* * *

Ash made his way easily through the train cars, closing in on Arthur and took out his guys on the way. Frederick Arthur was a coward so naturally he was in the last cart, hiding behind all his men. Probably hoping one of his own guys would take the Lynx out before he even got close to him. The alpha apparently forgot he’d awoken the devil himself within his opponent. There wasn’t a shred of mercy left in the beta. That much was obvious with the amount of men he’d killed since escaping Dino’s mansion.

The hits Arthur had gotten in were slowing him down and he had to take a few minutes to gather his strength. No matter what, Arthur had to die. He’d made it clear what he intended to do to Eiji if he won. Even if it cost him his life in the process. He was taking him to hell with him.

_Aslan entered the apartment after another night of preparation. Usually dinner would be set out for him and Eiji would be in bed asleep, but not tonight. “Eiji?” The blonde called as he slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat. He wasn’t in the living room, so he checked their shared bedroom. When he found it empty he started to worry. Had he gone out? Alone? Why was he always so insistent on doing the exact opposite of what he was told. But if he had left, the guys would've said something. Then again this was Eiji. He was a stubborn little so and so sometimes. Next Ash checked the office and found his adorable omega friend sound asleep in the chair in front of the computer. To say he was relieved was an understatement._

_Unknown to Ash, Eiji had, had his doctor's appointment that day and he had completely exhausted himself in an array of emotional tears. He’d also argued with Shorter again over coming clean. So he was completely passed out._

_Ash’s jade eyes softened as he saw how peaceful he was. It seemed like the most peaceful rest he had gotten in weeks and he wasn’t wrong about that. The blonde approached his sleeping friend and gently scooped him up in his arms. His heart swelled with love as he watched the omega in his arms softly nuzzle his chest. It was hard not resent the fact he was a beta sometimes, but it was also true Eiji might not trust him as much as he did if he was an alpha. “Come on. That’s not a very comfy napping spot. Let’s get you tucked into bed.” He whispered softly and carried him to their room as he pressed his lips against his soft forehead. “Oh. There’s that smell again.” He hummed and nuzzled his fluffy dark head as he gently laid him down in his bed. Ash was about to pull away, when Eiji grabbed at his shirt. Clearly awake now._

_“Don’t go. Stay. You’re so warm and you smell so nice.” Eiji begged and looked up at Ash with those big doe eyes. The omega was completely attached to the Lynx and his arms around him just felt right. And judging by his affectionate behavior towards him, it was okay. At least for tonight. Eiji needed the comfort of the one man he trusted completely._

_The moment those big brown puppy eyes looked up at him with that request, Ash knew he was way out of his depth. He couldn't resist such an innocent request from him. Especially since this was the calmest he’d seen him in weeks. The risk of ruining that was too great if he denied him. “Alright, but just tonight.” He agreed as he laid down next to him and pulled Eiji into his arms with ease. Having the omega melt in his arms with his fluffy head rested on his chest was the proudest moment of his life so far and he couldn't resist nuzzling that fluffy black head of hair again. Even if they could never be more than friends, it was hard not to indulge in the mutual affection they showed each other. This moment with the love of his life so peacefully asleep in his arms. His warmth. His scent. The steady beating of their hearts. This moment was all he needed to die happy._

Ash sighed and felt completely energized by the tender memory. His heart fluttered as he rested his head back against a window. “I’m doing this for you. Please, don’t hate me too much and don’t hate yourself. If anyone is up there… Keep him safe.” He prayed, before he reloaded his gun and started moving towards Arthur again. Of course half a dozen of his men were waiting for them. He shot down four of them with ease, but as he ducked and aimed at the fifth man a sixth shot him in the shoulder. He cussed under his breath and shot them both dead without so much as a furrowed brow. Feelings didn’t exist to Ash anymore. The love of his life was safely on a flight to Japan now. So he didn’t need feelings to weight him down. Love was too good for him anyway. He saw himself as nothing more than a dirty whore. The whore that was the reason Eiji got mixed up in all this shit in the first place. If they had never met, he would've been safely in Japan with the alpha he was destined to be with.

* * *

Eiji ran as fast as he could, thinking about Ash and he was all he could think about. About how he wasn’t the only one to cry and scream in his sleep due to nightmares. Ash had them too, but his were worse, he was sure of that. How Ash had asked him to stay by his side and he promised to forever. That was a promise he now realized he couldn't go back on. Not until he knew without a shadow of a doubt Ash hated him. “Don’t die, Ash.” He said to himself. As he ran a car pulled up next to him. At first all he could feel was fear, until he recognized the guys in the car. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I’m not going back to Japan.”

Shorter got out of the car with raised hands, a grin and an eye roll of his own. “Come on. We’re not going to make you go back. The fight has moved to Coney Island. We’ll take you to him. No need to elbow me again.” He explained and opened the door for him. Shorter was more impressed than anything else. Not many omegas had the balls to smack an alpha. It also showed that he wasn’t scared of him anymore. He might still flinch at times, but he wasn’t scared of _him_.

The Japanese boy grinned and nodded with determination in his eyes as he got into the car. “Step on it.” He demanded with such authority. Shorter nodded as he got back in the drivers seat and floored it.

* * *

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Frederick!” Ash yelled at the top of his lungs when he had the alpha cornered. His cowardice was really pissing him off. He set his gun down on a nearby seat where Arthur could see it. He could take him out in one shot, but he wanted the pleasure of ripping him apart.

“That’s the first time you’ve called me by my first name.” Frederick said as he turned to face the fellow blonde and raised an eyebrow. “What? You want me to blow my own brains out? Are you mocking m—”

“Oh fuck up and stop running away! Fight me like the alpha you claim you are. I want the pleasure of ripping you apart. You deserve to suffer. Just like you made him suffer!” Aslan growled with every fiber of his being.

As the train came to a stop by the Coney Island bridge Arthur jumped off and walked onto the bridge. “Aren’t you going to ask why I hate you so much? They say I’m cowardly, or that I’ve become the mafia’s dog. But I did it all to wipe you out of my sight. Do you know why that is?” He asked as he came to a stop and turned to face the the fellow blonde.

Ash scoffed and narrowed his eyes. It’s not like he asked to be taken in by Dino. To be used and abused by him. Dino gave him everything, but at what cost? The cost of his body and soul. At least that’s what he thought. His body and soul had already been taken by Dino Golzine, but his heart… That belonged to Eiji Okumura. “Yea, but that’s not my fault—”

“Because you never asked for any of this. That makes me hate you even more. I hate you with all my soul.” Arthur cut him off, before he lunged at him with the same dirty trick from the underground platform. He brought an empty fist to Ash’s face, but having anticipated this move the Lynx jumped back. He swung his knife at his abdomen, but the bullet in his shoulder ached and he missed only to be elbowed in the face. Ash fell back back with a thud and groan. Of course the alpha took the golden opportunity to sit on top of him and brought his knife down. Ash was just barely faster and grabbed his wrist and used all his strength to keep the knife from getting closer to him. It was hard though. It’s no secret that alphas are so much stronger than betas, but Ash was an exception to that rule and he worked hard to be. “I wonder if this is how that little omega slut of yours looked underneath, papa Dino. He learned from the best after all.” Arthur sneered with a disgustingly pleased with himself look on his face. That was all the inspiration Ash needed to kick the alpha off him and threw an extra kick to his balls. Frederick hunched over and Ash tried to bury the panic in his throat that had been triggered. A panic attack wouldn't help right now.

As the blonde pair got into position to attack again sirens sounded as a crowd gathered at the bottom of the bridge. “Shit. With all these cops. Ash might not make it out alive.” Shorter cursed under his breath, hoping Eiji didn’t hear him. But of course he did. The moment they pulled up, he got out and ignored Shorter as he yelled at him to wait. The little omega easily maneuvered himself through the crowd and looked up with wide eyes. Ash was hurt. Really hurt. “ASSSHU!” Eiji screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aslan froze at the familiar voice calling his name. The voice that was supposed to be on its way back to Japan. Arthur pounced forward with a smirk and got in a deep slash to the beta’s lower abdomen, taking full advantage of those few seconds the Lynx was distracted. Ash stumbled back and panted, pressing his hand to what was probably a fatal wound. But he had no time to worry about that, because Arthur immediately came at him again. But this time Ash gave the fatal blow. He drove his blade into the alpha’s chest, but he wasn’t done. As he pushed the knife into Frederick's neck he dragged it across to tear him open. “All you are is a way to pay Dino back for my friend. But you helped him take Eiji’s body and spirit. You don’t even begin to atone for that. Once you’re gone, Golzine will pay the rest of your debt.” Ash said as he watched the alpha back up, before falling over the railing and off the bridge. After he leaned over to make sure Arthur was dead, he turned to the other side of the bridge and looked at Eiji directly while he held onto his bleeding side. “Go back to Japan! I… I don’t want you to see me like this!” He screamed as tears built up in his eyes. The Lynx blinked them away as cops approached him on top of the bridge, warning him to drop his weapon and to not move. As if he could. Within seconds of dropping his weapon he collapsed onto the tracks beneath him. Eiji wasn’t supposed to of seen any of it. He was supposed to be on his way to Japan. Not witnessing him be the murderer he was. Everyone else in the world could see him that way, but not Eiji…. Eiji was the last and only thing on his mind, before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9 - Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm incredibly sorry for how late this chapter is. I've been busy and blocked. But I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all so much for the kudos and for continuing to support and follow this story. I fully intend to see it through to the end. Even if it takes a while. I'll try to get another chapter out sooner! ^-^

As paramedics started loading the wounded Lynx into he ambulance. Eiji pushed through crowd desperately to get to him, ignoring Shorter as he called for him to go back. He didn’t care. Ash was hurt. Really hurt and because of him. He had to know he was okay. He got through the crowd with ease and Ash was almost within reach, but just as he reached out to him a police officer slapped a cuff on his wrist. _“When did they get here.”_ Eiji thought to himself as his hands were cuffed behind his back. He had been so focused on getting to the injured Lynx that he hadn’t noticed the police clearing up the crowd behind him. Most had cleared off and the police collected up any stragglers. “Let me go! He’s my friend. I need to be with him!” The omega screamed at the top of his lungs and fought to get out of their hold. He didn’t care they were alphas. Even if his body did. “Hush you. If you know what’s good for you.” One of the officers scolded as they dragged him to a van, carelessly throwing him in the back with a bunch of guys he didn’t know. There were a variety of betas and alphas. Apparently he was the only omega stupid enough to get caught up in the mess he was now in.

When police began picking people up, Shorter ducked behind a car and watched with another sigh. “For fucks sake, Eiji.” He cursed under his breath. The alpha knew he had to get him out of there as soon as possible. He trusted Max would take care of Ash, but if he didn’t save Eiji, he’d never hear the end of it from his best friend. “Idiot.. What do we do now?” Bones asked with a sigh. “I don’t know. It’s not like we have money to bail him out and we can’t get within five meters of a police station. I’ll contact Ibe Shunichi and see what he can do.” Shorter answered.

* * *

“Eiji…” Ash mumbled as he was wheeled through the hospital on a gurney. Nurses and doctors moved as fast as they could to get the wounded Lynx into surgery. “He’s lost a lot of blood. A ligature on the abdominal aorta.” A doctor announced and held his hand out as he called for a scalpel. “Eiji...” Aslan mumbled again as he continued to dream under the influence of the anesthetic…

_Eiji tossed and turned as he did almost every night. Sleep was something that no longer came easily to him and when he did sleep he got to relive every detail of what took place in that bastard's room. At least it was burned to the ground now. Too bad the memories couldn't of gone with it. He was also soo anxious to tell Ash everything tomorrow night. After another hour of tossing and turning he just gave up and turned so he could see Ash. He just admired his beautiful and peaceful face. He was so handsome and much too good for him, but that didn’t stop his heart and soul from loving him. Nothing could change how he felt about the beta. Doe eyes watched as Aslan’s face contorted and how his previously steady breaths got caught in his throat. He was having a nightmare. So Eiji made the executive decision to get out of bed and knelt on the floor next to Ash’s bed, taking his nearest hand in his. He gently kissed the back of his soft and porcelain hand as he felt it tighten around his own. “It’s okay. It’s just a bad dream. I’ve got you.” He whispered sweetly and made another executive decision. A bold one. The little omega got in next to Aslan and curled up as he let out his pheromones in hopes of soothing the beta. His olive cheeks flushed pink when Ash wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him as he did indeed settle. Eiji’s sweet scent and warmth made the blonde feel relaxed and happy. Soon he was snoring like a little baby as he held him close._

_Shortly after Aslan calmed down, he opened his eyes and gave Eiji a confused look when he saw him snuggled up next to him. His dear omega friend was just so adorable and content. So he sighed softly and wrapped his arms around him gently. It was hard not to wonder what caused him to get in next to him. Perhaps the Japanese boy had another nightmare or maybe he had one. Either way, he wasn’t complaining. “I know I said this before, but just for tonight. We shouldn't make a habit of this.” The beta whispered softly and pressed a light kiss to his fluffy dark head. In spite of his words, how he wished they could make a habit of it. Eiji Okumura was the only man he’d ever let in and let get close to him. And it amazed him that he let him so close to him as well after what he was sure happened at Dino’s mansion. That was a privilege to him. Maybe in another life they could find each other again. He was certain he wouldn't survive much longer in his fight with the mafia don. At least Eiji would be safe in Japan._

* * *

“What’s taking Ash so long? He better not of changed his mind.” Max sighed as he and Ibe Shunichi stood in JFK airport waiting for the pair. He was sure Ash would bring Eiji so he could see him off. That’s what he hoped anyway. “It’s okay if he has.” Ibe interjected. “I’ve been wondering if I’m doing the right thing. They’re from completely different worlds, countries, races and backgrounds. Yet they’ve found a friend like no other in each other and I’m separating them again… I brought Eiji here to free him from Japan’s stuffiness and since meeting Ash he’s livened up. He smiles again and in a way I’ve never seen. Even after whatever happened to him in Golzine's. I’m trying to keep him from getting hurt, but I might be just hurting him more.” Max listened to his friend's monolog and sighed again, “I hear you, but it’s gone too far. Eiji’s just not safe here. Especially now people know he’s an om—” He was cut off by a breaking news broadcast on the TV. “A street gang riot broke out this morning. It has been suppressed by police, but the area is still in disorder. It’s believed that the riot was caused by apposing gang leaders…” Max’s eyes widened when he heard and it clicked in his head. “Eiji isn’t coming. We have to go back, Shunichi.” He exclaimed and started running towards the exit. Ibe gave him a confused look and he said, “I think he’s with Ash. He and Arthur fought it out.” The beta man was kicking himself for not realizing. He knew Ash was acting strange. As they rushed out of the airport Max pulled out his phone and called Charlie.

* * *

Eiji was sat in the corner of the shared cell with his legs pulled to his chest. To say he felt unsafe was a huge understatement. As glad as he was that he took a suppressant to stop his heat from coming, that didn’t hide his scent. He smelled like the lowly omega he was and judging by how the alphas in the cell were looking at him, they knew it too. It was careless of the New York police to throw him in a cell with other alphas. No. It wasn’t so much they were careless, but that they just didn’t care. Unfortunately, every time he tried to take his mind of the alphas in the cell, he instead was reminded of the way Ash looked at him and his words. _“I wonder what he meant by that?.. I can’t waste my time just sitting here. I have to get out and go to h—”_ Eiji’s thoughts were quickly interrupted when an alpha approached him.

The man was huge. He was definitely bigger than Shorter and the vibe he gave off sent an unpleasant chill down the omega’s spine. He shut his eyes tight as fearful tears began to spill out of the corner of his eyes. “Hey, cutie. How did you get yourself mixed up in this? You must’ve been a naughty boy. I like that.” He said, trying to sound seductive as he knelt down and reached out a hand to touch the Japanese boy’s cheek. Eiji flinched at the contact and smacked his hand away, before he scrambled away. The alpha was about to follow and continue his pursuit when three guards showed up. “Eiji Okumura. You’ve made bail.” One officer announced while another opened the cell to let him out.

Eiji ignored the groans and whistles as he exited the cell to relieved to register that someone had paid his bail. He tried to take some deep breaths to calm his anxiety. To think this is probably how Ash felt daily. “Both of you follow me.” An officer said as he lead the way through to get their things. _“Both?”_ The Japanese thought in confusion and looked to his right, finally noticing the kid. He’d never seen him before. So why was he bailed out with him? “I haven’t seen you around. What gang are you in?” The Chinese kid asked him and Eiji tilted his head slightly as he calmed. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he felt oddly relaxed around him. Maybe it’s because he was smaller than Eiji and just a kid. “I’m Japanese. I’m Ash’s friend.” He answered and kept his head down the rest of the journey out of the precinct.

Upon stepping outside the two were greeted by, Lee Yut-Lung sitting in a purple town car. “How disappointing, Soo-Ling Sing.” Yut-Lung sneered and Sing scoffed, “So it was you.” Eiji’s eyes widened when he immediately started to panic when two of Yut’s men grabbed him. “What are you doing? Let go of me! Don't touch me!” He yelled as he bought to get free. He didn’t like it. He didn’t want to go. The last time he was captured by Lee Yut-Lung he was given to Dino Golzine on a silver platter. As ordered if the omega struggled too much, one of the men held a cloth dipped in chloroform over his nose to knock him out. Eiji went limp and the men more easily threw him in the back of another car. “Who is he?” Sing asked as he watched the scene. Honestly, he felt bad for him. Between his panicked state coming out of the cell and just now. Who was this Japanese kid and why did Yut-Lung bail him out? “I’ll explain later. Get in.” The Chinese man said simply as he kept his eyes ahead.

* * *

“Lock the Japanese omega boy up, but treat him well.” Lee Yut-Lung ordered when they arrived at his New York home. Sing’s eyes widened as he questioned, “Is that wise?! To keep an omega here? When most of your men are-“ Yut-Lung cut him off with an amused laugh, “You needn’t worry. My men have self control and better taste.” The younger didn’t look convinced, but nodded as he followed him deeper into the mansion. A door at the bottom of the hall opened and a zombified Lee stumbled out. “You must not leave your room, big brother. Be a good boy and go back.” Yut cooed as he embraced his older brother, before he guided him back in. “My brother is sick. I know. He’s like a whole different person. Not like the arrogant and ambitious Lee Hua-Lung?” He explained to Sing with an emotionless smile. The younger looked even more horrified the more he spoke. There was a lot more going on than he first realized.

Yut-Lung's men brought Eiji to a spare room and laid him down. “All this fuss over an omega. He’s not even that cute.” One of them sighed as they exited to room. “That should make it easier to do your job and not think with your dick then.” The other retorted as they left him. An hour later and the Japanese boy was still out when his capture entered the room. He narrowed his eyes at his soft and peaceful face with a sigh, before he approached the bed. Yut-Lung then pulled out his infamous acupuncture needle that he had dipped in a drug of his own creation. One that would eventually send the omega boy into the worst heat of his life. He very gently pricked Eiji and roused him from his unconscious state.

When Eiji opened his doe eyes and saw Yut-Lung he assumed it was like last time and he was simply pricked awake, unaware of the drug making its way into his blood stream. He abruptly sat up and scanned the room for Dino’s men, relieved to find himself fully clothed. Then his eyes fell on the Chinese beta and he glared at him. “No need to look at me like that. I won’t eat you up. I’m not into used omegas.” Yut assured, adding the last part to hurt the older boy. Lee Yut-Lung hated Eiji with a burning passion and he hated how much the great Ash Lynx risked for him. He couldn't understand it. How could such an unremarkable omega make such a bond with his one true rival. Eiji felt the sting of the other’s words, but ignored them and demanded, “Why are you locking me up here?! I have to go-“ He was cut off by Yut-Lung bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. “As if you could do anything to help Ash. You’ll only bring him more trouble and pain.” He told and Eiji’s eyes widen. “So you know?! He’s okay?!” The Japanese asked, completely disregarding Yut’s outburst. Yut-Lung nodded and answered, “Yes. The operation went fine and he’s recovering. He’s in good hands.”

Eiji let out a huge sigh of relief and relaxed back on the bed. Nothing else mattered to him, but Ash’s safety. However, the next bit of news made him feel sick and he paled, feeling panic rise in his throat. “The bad news, Golzine is coming back. No doubt he knows what happened and how hurt Ash is and bedridden. I can imagine that filthy old pervert licking his lips over it.” There was an evil glint in Yut’s eye as he spoke and saw the omega’s expected reaction. When the Japanese got up and made for the door, he laughed again, “What can you do to help him, hmm? A friend? Ha! You really think a lot of yourself. Compared to the peerless Ash Lynx you’re nothing more than a pathetic and weak omega. Ash has no need for friends. Especially like you. He’s a wild beast. On par with the strongest alphas to walk this Godforsaken earth. Beautiful and uncontrollable. You’re nothing more than a burden to him. A leech sucking him dry of his life force to protect you. You really are stupid.” Eiji was holding back his emotions the best he could. Deep down he knew it was true. That he was selfish to stay by Ash’s side, but he couldn't leave him. He just couldn't. “You really irritate me. You make people either want to protect you like Ash or or make them want to rip you apart. Unfortunately for you, I’m the latter.” The young beta seethed as he turned for the door. “I wonder what I should do with you now. Perhaps I’ll throw you back to Dino. An untrained and free omega is a bother. Bye.” He said with a wave, before he left and locked the door.

The moment the door clicked, Eiji dropped to his knees and heaved. There was nothing in his stomach to come out, but he felt sick and tears burned in his eyes. The thought of going back to Dino. Golzine would screw him until he was pregnant and he’d have no way out of it, because he knew he’d threaten to hurt Ash. The omega took some time to calm down as his mind ran through every worst possible scenario. The next being so much worse than the last. When he finally did Calm down, he pulled himself up and chose to focus his mind on an escape plan.

* * *

When Aslan stirred awake after his operation and glanced out the window at the sunshine as Jenkins and Charlie entered his room. “I still can’t die, huh?” He mumbled with a sigh. Antonio Jenkins frowned when he heard him. “Don’t say that. Although, you know what you did. You’re eighteen now—” Ash shook his head and cut him off, “I’ve ignore the law all my life. I’m not about to hide behind now.” The older pair looked between each other and frowned, before they left.

About an hour later four nurses entered Ash’s room and it was soon followed by yelling. “Keep them away from me! They won’t even let me take a piss alone. This isn’t a strip club! A urinal is not for their entertainment!” He scolded with a deep blush across his face. Charlie had to chuckle nervously, “It’s not easy being hot, huh?” Ash just sighed and looked out the window again, before back at Charlie. “Did you meet Eiji? Did he come here?” He asked, wanting to know where he was. He trusted Shorter and the guys would look out for him, but he had a bad feeling in his gut. “Umm… Right, Eiji… Only lawyers can meet with you now…” Charlie answered, clearly avoiding the question. Ash raised an eyebrow and was forced to let it go when Jenkins brought in some guy to run tests. The next couple hours were a drag and boring as they tested every inch of Aslan’s beautiful brain.

Later that even Ash tried to get some rest, but his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Eiji. He didn’t go back to Japan and Ash could do nothing in his current situation. He couldn't even get word out to his men. It was the worst feeling to him. Being unable to control his own body. The Lynx hated being caged and chained down. All he could do was hope and pray Eiji was okay, and with his men. As an unfamiliar nurse entered his room, Ash closed his eyes effortlessly to appear asleep. She appeared to of bought it as she walked towards his IV with a needle, ready to inject it. “You’re not Sally. It’s her shift.” The blonde said coyly and tilted his head innocently as she offered her obvious lie. “What’s that?” Ash asked, knowing it was probably a lethal drug. Oh how he wished he could just let her assassinate him, but he couldn't. He had to know Eiji was safe and okay. “Can’t answer my question, aye?” He grinned and acted quickly to block as the woman attempted to stab him with the needle. The beta man knocked it out of her hand and jumped behind the bed in time, before she pulled out a gun. She opened fire and as a result she drew the attention of the officer stationed outside Ash’s room. “Watch out!” Ash warned, but he was too late. The faux nurse shot him dead. The Lynx pounced on her when her back was turned and pushed her down, holding her arms firmly behind her back. “Who sent you?!” He demanded to know, but instead of answering the girl bit down on a suicide pill. “Shit.” Ash seethed and let go as she went limp in his arms. Max and Charlie bursted in and we’re wide eyed at the sight. When Ash explained what happened they each shared a frown. Even in a hospital he wasn’t safe.

That was even clearer by the fact that after he woke up the following day from passing out, his wound reopened, he was carted off to the Mental Health Institute. Something was definitely off and Ash knew it.

* * *

In the couple days he had been held captive, Eiji refused to eat and had tried to escape multiple times to no success. Unknown to him, he was starting to feel the effects of the drug in his system. Yut-Lung had made sure it would take a while to set in. The fresher he was for Dino, the bigger a favor he could ask of the don when he returned to New York.

It was something am and Eiji was pacing his room in spite of his legs threatening to give out from under him. He was sure it was just his normal heat cycle which he had failed to keep track of in the midst of all the chaos. He had to get away. Get to Ash. He had to know if Ash was okay. In his restlessness he sat on the edge of the bed and turned the TV on in hopes of distracting his mind. However, what he saw would be forever etched into his mind. His doe eyes stared at the screen in horror as the words the news lady spoke rang through his head over and over. Tears immediately spilled over and ran down his cheeks. It couldn't be true. It had to be a lie. There was no way. According to the news report, Ash Lynx was dead.


End file.
